A Young Light
by snape011997
Summary: This is the story of Estella, the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Although percieved impossible, Esme was able to concieve her. Now beginning from the age of fourteen, these are the stories of the girl labeled "a miracle."
1. Prologue

_She was the miracle, according to her family. A pure miracle, an angel sent from another world. Her mother had conceived Estella and carried her for a steady nine months- a normal occurrence for some, but absolutely impossible for others; especially vampires._

_How could she give it all up so easily, they asked. But the true question was, how could she not? How could she age until she grew old in the face of her family, who could never age in their lifetime? Estella would have to say goodbye to the one's she loved the most, and they would continue to live for all eternity. She refused to have to look in their eyes for one last time._

_Estella was at the edge of the rocks, barely letting her breath escape her icy lips. The Pacific crashed threateningly below. He took another step towards her, a snarl ripping deep from his throat. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest- surely it would burst. _

"_You aren't like them," He said softly, his voice like velvet. His deep red eyes bore into hers, causing Estella to tremble from head to foot. This was _not_ going to be the end for her. She simply wouldn't allow it. Estella couldn't give up so easily- somehow, there was a way to escape. He reached a hand up and cupped her chin in his palm. "No, you're different. You're…human?"_

_Instead of responding, she attempted to jerk her face away from his touch. To her surprise, he let go. He sneered at her, his lips curling upwards to reveal his threatening teeth. "I never knew the Cullen's had a human living with them. How…sweet."_

_Estella pictured her beautiful family, each individual face. Her loving mother, who at this moment was doing everything in her power to prevent exactly what was occurring. James had her right where he wanted her, but this wasn't victory. She was much stronger than that- even if she was human._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Estella**_

She was having the same dream again. Being the only one that could actually sleep in her home, it was always difficult finding enough peace and quiet to fall asleep. But tonight, she had little difficulty. The dream began where Estella was walking through a forest- no special forest in particular. She felt as if she were bouncing lightly with each step she took, similar to the way her sister Alice walked.

The sun was glimmering through the shade of the trees, causing her pale skin to shimmer beneath the light. Estella had been having the dream long enough to not gasp at the sight of her skin shimmering; it almost seemed normal for her.

Someone was calling her name softly, but just loud enough for her to hear. It was him, the boy that she had yet to meet in reality- but in her dreams, she knew him very well.

He was like his friends with the olive colored skin, deep brown eyes that brought warmth to her body each time she stared at him. He was large like the others, always towering over her small frame. She turned to face him as he made his way slowly through the trees. His smile could be visible to someone even without decent eyesight.

"You're late," Estella said teasingly, approaching him with a much quicker pace. She leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him gently on the lips. He pulled her forcefully into him, knowing full well it would take a lot more to cause her any harm.

When they pulled apart, he brushed her caramel colored hair away from her face. "You're beautiful. Do you know that? You've always been beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "I don't think so. My family feels….differently."

"They think you're stunning."

She sighed, rewording her ideas. "They see our features in a different way."

He didn't argue with her; instead, he grasped her hand as they walked gracefully through the forest. The sun continued to shine down on her shimmering skin, but he never seemed to notice. He simply accepted this part of her and embraced it- like her other qualities.

Suddenly, yet like always, Estella could smell them a few miles away. He didn't notice, at least not yet. But soon enough, he'd be able to. He sensed her tension, and before he could react, Estella crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Estella! Ellie, what's wrong?" He cried out, crouching protectively down beside her. But as always, it was too late; neither of them could stop it now.

Several cloaked figures approached them slowly, staring intently but casually at the two of them. He stood up and glared at the group, moving to stand in front of Estella. The pain was searing through her body but she refused to cry out. A small, female cloaked figure was sneering at Estella without stopping to look away.

Two of the larger cloaked figures were always hurting him; he cried out in pain beside Estella, and suddenly there wasn't another sound. The cloaked figures turned their attention once more to Estella, and before they could kill her too, she woke up.

As always, she had fresh tears falling down her cheeks. She thought she could save him, but she was never able to. Estella lay in her bed with her cream colored skin, not the ghostly color she had in the dream. Her normal senses were back, and she was pretty sure that her skin wasn't about to shimmer under the sunlight again.

Knowing it was time to get up, Estella made her way down the large staircase to find some of her family relaxing in the living room. Emmet had the TV on, while Edward had his fingers flying effortlessly across the piano keys. It always amazed her to see how talented her brother was.

Lately, Edward had been talking about a new girl at school. Her name was Bella, and for some reason, Alice felt that this girl would be a large part of their lives. Like Rosalie, Estella was skeptical; bringing a regular girl in the family would be difficult.

"You've been granted many exceptions." Edward called over from the piano, not turning to face her. Estella, like always, had somehow managed to forget that he could hear her thoughts. Growing up, her parents had greatly appreciated this gift. Her mother always talked about how Edward would hear Estella's thoughts when she was a toddler, so he'd always know if she was going to fall or get into something bad.

"I was only thinking down the line," Estella said quickly, heading into the kitchen. Her mother always made sure the kitchen was fully supplied with food, even though Estella was the only one who ever ate any of it.

After helping herself to some Cheerios, she planted herself at her favorite spot in the kitchen, so she was facing the forest in the backyard. The sky was gloomy and grey as always, which pleased her family. Her parents were out hunting with her sisters, while Estella's older brothers remained behind. Today, she planned on heading over to her friend Camille's house. Emmet volunteered to "run" her over to her best friend's house, while their father insisted Emmet actually use a car.

"When are we leaving, kid?" Emmet's booming voice echoed off the walls. He was suddenly beside her, and before she knew it, he had slung her over his back and he was taking her out into the garage.

"Emmet!" She yelled, kicking and attempting to free herself from his stone grasp- pathetically. It was an impossible task that she had learned at a very young age. Jasper was in the living room with Edward, who was still fixed at the piano. "Edward's going to see his lady."

"His _lady_?"

Jasper snickered along with Emmet, while Edward stalked out of the room. "You know, that new girl from Phoenix. Apparently there's something special about her."

"Sounds like it." Estella said, still hanging off Emmet's shoulder. Deep down, she couldn't help but to feel a pinch of jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esme**

Esme had always known that her youngest daughter was special. She came into this world through means that no one had ever thought possible- naturally. Fourteen years ago, Esme had begun to experience something abnormal for her, which was gaining weight. Carlisle said nothing about it, of course not wanting to offend her in any way. But she couldn't help but to feel anxious, and therefore Carlisle insisted that he'd make sure she was okay.

Vampires don't necessarily gain weight or feel ill, but she definitely was not feeling like herself. Emmet had joked that Esme probably consumed some type of "bad blood," but she knew that was ridiculous. She never actually experienced the traditional human morning sickness, and she never gained a lot of weight. She simply felt uncomfortable, as if she was actually carrying something around with her; or in her case, _someone_.

Nearly six months later, a very slight bump had exceeded from her usually flat stomach. It was just enough for her to burst into tears one morning. Alice had rushed to her side, only to nearly collapse onto the ground. Esme stared at her and at that moment she knew; there was definitely something inside of her, because Alice had seen it.

"I can see bits and pieces," She had described one night, as the family sat huddled together in the living room. Once news reached Carlisle at the hospital, he had hurried home to his distraught wife. Rosalie insisted that they don't do anything to harm it, but Carlisle immediately had an ultrasound done on Esme to see what could possibly be happening.

Because of her skin, the machine could not fully see inside of her stomach. If Esme were a human, there would naturally be no difficulty. But because of the unique skin of a vampire, it was almost like a shield; it was nearly impenetrable. "Do you see a baby, Alice?"

Esme was too overwhelmed to think clearly at the time, because she couldn't come to terms with the truth; she would never be able to conceive a child. It was absolutely impossible, but Esme couldn't help but to have a pinch of desperate hope.

Alice was very vague with her answers at the time. She spent most of the days locked up in her room with Jasper hopelessly lingering around the house, unable to speak to her. Edward and Carlisle knew they couldn't convince Esme, but they deeply wanted to somehow remove the "growth" from her body.

Then one day, Alice ran to Esme and held her cool hands in hers. "I saw…_her_." Rosalie was beside them in an instant, unable to speak. "She's…beautiful."

Esme held a hand to her mouth, while Rosalie broke into a smile. "A baby- I _knew _it."

The rest of the family eagerly yet hesitantly entered the room, each taking their places around Esme. Carlisle kneeled down beside his wife, and reached to stroke her cheek. "Is it true, Alice? Could there possibly be a child growing inside of her?"

Alice nodded. "I saw her. I could see her running outside…with Esme's hair."

Esme burst into tearless sobs, as Carlisle gently stroked her hair. No one had suspected the truth of the baby that would soon enter the world. That in fact, a human would soon be amongst the Cullen family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Estella**

At certain times, Estella wishes that she could have the incredible sense of hearing like her family. She sat with Camille and some of their other friends in the cafeteria, as Edward gawked at Bella across the room. Clearly, the girl looked uncomfortable, yet entranced by him. But what girl in Forks wasn't?

Edward must have heard her, because he eyed her across the room and smirked. He could be so _arrogant_.

_You're staring at her. _She thought, and he gave her a dark look then went back to talking to Jasper. It was very obvious that people were either terrified or curious of her family at school. Students would stare at her siblings as they walked through the halls- but they couldn't help it. It's not that Estella doesn't understand, but she worries at times that somehow people could see right through them. Of course, her father constantly reassures her that no one knows. It would be impossible, that is, unless Estella told someone.

Not that she was planning on it.

Camille was used to the Cullen's. She and Estella had nearly been inseparable since the Cullen's had moved to Forks. She was a very popular girl, with bouncy hair that was the color of a sunflower. Estella always felt awkward standing beside her best friend, because Camille was so popular and stunning. Guys were always staring at Camille, yet she hardly ever gave any of them the time of day.

Estella could remember the first time she wanted to invite her friend over, but her family was very paranoid about the thought of it. Naturally, Rosalie was the pessimist and refused to agree to let an "outsider" in. Alice was always up for company and entertaining people, while Edward was slightly paranoid like Jasper- mostly because of Jasper's slight issue of controlling his powerful thirst.

"Please, please, please!" Estella had cried, ready to kneel at Rosalie's feet. "I _promise_ everything will be fine! Nothing bad will happen!"

Emmet found the situation quite hilarious, while Esme felt sorry for her. "I'm fine with it, Ellie. Carlisle and I will be here. We can kick everyone else out while the girl is here."

Estella had given her mother a grateful hug, which felt to her like wrapping your arms around a stone pillar. "Thank you! Dad seemed fine with it too. We'll only stay here for a little while."

In the end, everything had turned out alright. The girls had made smores in the microwave, which hadn't exactly turned out as planned. Her parents had kept a good distance from Camille; her mother was especially worried in the sense that she would somehow frighten Camille.

Ever since that day, the girls have been linked at the hip. Estella liked going out of her comfort zone as much as she could, without letting Edward hear her plans or Alice see them. That was _another _problem with having the two of them as siblings. She hardly got away with anything.

Estella walked across the cafeteria to say hello to her siblings, but Jessica called her over to their table. Bella was staring awkwardly at Estella, who stood casually by Jessica as she babbled away.

"Bella, have you met Estella Cullen? I just _love _her, she's sooo nice…." As usual, Estella couldn't keep up with Jessica's fast paced chatter. Bella nodded and smiled casually at her, who seemed just as uncomfortable as Estella. As she started walking away, she picked up on a few words they quickly shared.

"She's the only _normal_ one in the family." Jessica said to Bella, sounding as if she had everything figured out. Bella didn't say anything, but Estella didn't hang around long enough to hear. At Forks, some things never seem to change.

**Esme**

Esme had always deeply wished that she could dream like her youngest daughter could. Estella never knew it, but many nights after she had fallen asleep under her cave of blankets, Esme would go into her room and sit on the edge of the bed and listen to her shallow breaths.

This night, Estella's soft hair was sprawled out around her head as she slept, while her eyelids fluttered slightly with each breath she took. At times, Esme still couldn't believe that this girl belonged to her. She was her own child; she had carried her in the womb for exactly nine months. Estella had Esme's soft skin and almond colored eyes, or the eyes she once had. Estella deeply resembled Carlisle's sharp features and his compassion.

Esme thought back to the all of the precious moments they shared together, of the nights when Estella would wake up crying because she had a bad dream and wanted to be held. Esme always felt guilty holding her daughter, because she was always afraid that she had held her too tightly and hurt her. Carlisle endlessly tried to convince her that she could never hurt Estella, but it was a constant fear that had somewhat subsided over the years.

_What will happen as she ages_? She couldn't help but to wonder. It was a fear each family member held heavily in their hearts, unsure of what would happen. Alice swore that she didn't know, but Esme had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Estella**

She was always told that she was special, yet, she always felt as if she were more of a burden than a blessing. For example, this weekend the weather was going to be beautiful. Therefore, her family had a strong desire to hunt to take advantage of the rare weather change. But, Estella was never able to stay home alone.

It was the "unspoken" rule in the house. Estella had long tried to beg, plead, and cry that this rule could be changed. But each attempt resulted with the unfortunate "no". Her father has the strong gift of compassion, so he is always able to understand Estella's perspective. However, he also is very particular about only having a few rules. As most parents say, the rules are meant to keep you safe. In Estella's unique case, it's to make sure a pack of vampires don't try to kill her.

Her mother has never been the strict type, but this is also a rule she never allows to be broken. As Estella sat at the vanity in her mother's spacious bathroom, she attempted to beg, plead, and cry for her mother's approval. Esme stood beside the mirror touching up her makeup. Estella had always wished that she could be as beautiful as her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Esme said softly, adding a touch of power to her pale cheeks. "You understand why we can't allow it. We won't risk anything happening to you."

Estella forced herself to silently count to five in order to control her fury. "I'm fourteen now. Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

Her mother laughed out loud, her eyes beaming in the mirror. "Against one of us? Hardly, darling. And we're not going to test that hypothesis, either."

Whenever there was a group hunt, they'd divide the groups in two. Her siblings would leave Friday so they wouldn't risk being seen in the sunlight on school grounds. Then on Saturday her parents would leave, and her siblings would return. Estella never understood why her family was so paranoid. According to her father, the closest family like theirs lived in Canada- and they didn't even drink human blood.

So Friday came, and her siblings left for the mountains. Estella sat in the cafeteria, looking longingly over at their empty table. Camille was always told the same thing- it wasn't exactly a secret around school. Of course no one knew the truth, but the story was that their parents always take the "adopted" children camping on nice days. Camille would always ask Estella if she was jealous, but she always answered with the same response. "No."

"All your siblings are gone, right?" Camille asked, turning to face Estella with a mouthful of chocolate cupcake.

Estella nodded. "They'll be back tomorrow. You know how they are."

"I was thinking about having a sleepover at my house tonight. Would you want to come?"

"I'd love to," She replied, finishing up her apple slices. She smothered a piece in caramel and popped it in her mouth. At least she'd have something to look forward to.

**Esme**

"She's going to sleepover at Camille's house, but they're going to drink." Alice said, talking to Esme over the phone. "They'll go out walking in the streets, but then it goes blank. I can't tell what happens, but don't let her go, Esme. I don't want her to get hurt."

Esme wasn't sure to be angry over the alcohol or her fourteen year old daughter walking through the streets at night. Either way, she was not the least bit happy.

"Of course not, I don't want her to get hurt either. I don't condone her drinking, but I'd rather her be at home then out on the streets. She's going to be very upset…"

"Esme, please don't let her know that I told you. I was worried about her, and it worries me even more than I didn't see the rest of the vision." She sounded quite upset, which only worried Esme more.

"I won't say anything, it will all be fine. I'll simply tell her that we'd rather her be home tonight."

Naturally, Esme knew things wouldn't blow over that easily.

After talking to Alice, she walked over to the piano and stared sadly at the pictures scattered across the top- pictures of her family, of the most important part of her life. While her older children all appeared the same state in each picture, Ellie's ages were different in each picture.

She picked up a picture frame that held Carlisle, herself, and Ellie at age five. They were outside in a grassy area, where naturally the clouds were filled in the sky. Carlisle was looking tenderly over at Esme, while she looked longingly down at the precious girl in her arms. Ellie had her soft brown hair that fell in thick curls down her shoulders, and big beautiful brown eyes that crinkled when she laughed or smiled. She looked exactly as Esme had…so many years ago in a completely different life.

She at times felt the need to pinch herself to remind her how blessed she was. Although she was forever in the same physical state, she was blessed with six beautiful children. There was nothing more that she could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Estella**

When Estella returned home, the first thing she saw was her mother dusting the piano and having a sentimental moment over the family photos. "Am I interrupting something?"

Esme looked over at Estella with a bright smile on her face. "I miss this. Why can't you be little again, Ellie? I miss when you'd follow us all around like a baby duck."

Estella fought the urge to cringe. "I wish I could say the same," She said, attempting to act cheerful. "I was wondering if I could spend the night at Camille's?"

Her mother's face fell only slightly, but enough to cause Estella to immediately feel guilty. "I was hoping that we could spend some time together."

Estella could remember the times that she longed to spend time with her mother. They'd sit outside and read, or she'd beg Esme to tell her stories about the times before Estella. She could remember always being fascinated with everything that ever came out of her mother's mouth. Now, she was left with a different feeling that she couldn't quite explain.

"Or perhaps Camille could come here? It will only be Carlisle and myself; we'll be on our best behavior."

Estella couldn't help but to laugh at that. There was an instance where Jasper could not control himself around Camille, because her scent was far too powerful for him to handle. He had nonchalantly excused himself and went out on a hike with Alice.

Her mother was not going to force her to stay home- she never did. But it was always the guilt that made Estella comply. However, tonight was different. Camille had told Estella that she wanted to "really have fun". And of course, that was not about to happen in the Cullen household.

Estella always had to be especially careful when it came to making plans. Alice would foresee it and Edward would hear it. However, Edward wouldn't hear her thoughts tonight and hopefully Alice wasn't keeping tabs on Estella. So how would her parents know what she was planning to do?

"I'll stay home tonight." Estella said, perhaps a bit too quickly. But her mother didn't question her. Instead, she smiled warmly and went to pull Estella into a hug- which felt exactly like hugging a statue.

"I promise we'll enjoy tonight, sweetheart." Esme said lightly. "I'm happy to have you home for the evening."

The night was surprisingly enjoyable. Her mother made her homemade popcorn which naturally only Estella ate, and she made herself chocolate muffins. Although Esme never ate, she still enjoyed cooking for Estella. When Ellie was little, they'd often cook together and attempt new recipes.

Carlisle had joined them in the living room, where they relaxed for a while and listened to jazz- one of Estella's favorites. After she "went to bed", she immediately texted Camille and told her that she'd be at her house soon. She listened for noise in the hallway, but her family, except Emmet was excluded at times, hardly ever made noise. It's as if they always walked in air.

Estella slipped out from beneath the covers and changed into a more suitable outfit. She knew her tactics would never fool vampires, but she still stuffed her bed with pillows to make it look like she was sleeping. Then, as silently as she could be, she opened her window and snuck out into the night.

**Esme**

"Haven't you heard their calls?" Carlisle asked, sitting beside Esme on the loveseat. "I could hear them while I was at the hospital."

Esme knew the werewolves were close, but she hadn't realized how many were actually in the vicinity. It made her anxious, but there was nothing they could do about it. As long as neither crossed the boundary lines, everything would be fine.

Of course, Estella didn't know a thing about the werewolves.

"Billy Black's son, Jacob. He's very powerful, although he doesn't know it." Carlisle said, seeming to be in deep thought. "He worries their pack leader, Sam."

"Has Edward heard their thoughts?"

"Yes. While out hunting, they had a close encounter at the boundary lines." By the look on Esme's face, he quickly continued. "They didn't fight, darling. It's all fine."

Esme relaxed back in the seat, and was brought back to the thoughts of Estella. "I'm surprised Ellie stayed home tonight. What if Alice's vision was wrong? Our daughter wouldn't drink, surely-"

"Alice was worried because the vision cut off. It was as if Ellie's future simply vanished."

After he spoke, an eerie silence filled the room. None of them wanted to admit what their biggest fears were, yet someone was going to say it sooner or later. "Carlisle, what if…" She couldn't continue.

"Don't worry yourself, love. She's not going anywhere, so she'll be alright.

**Estella**

As she ran through the night, she couldn't help but to finally feel _alive_. For so long, she felt trapped within a body that never truly belonged to her. She was the only human within her family, so she constantly felt the pressure of succeeding overwhelm her. Rosalie was always insisting on being a normal teenage girl, but at times that was the last thing Estella wanted. She just wanted to be her own person.

She stopped to catch her breath, about ten minutes of walking still ahead of her. She looked up at the night sky filled with a million stars, and heard a wolf cry in the distance. It sounded as if it was in some kind of pain.

She continued on her path towards Camille's with a stitch in her side, but she knew the end result would make up for it. She was ready to really enjoy herself and forget everything that was going on in her life. She wouldn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't; she could just live.


	7. Chapter 7

**Estella**

She couldn't believe that she actually made it out of her house without anyone noticing her. Estella had always known each family member had extraordinary senses, yet somehow her parents had miraculously missed her great escape.

Camille's old three story house loomed in the distance, filled with bright lights that filled the forest that surrounded the home. Naturally, the girl's parents were out of town. How could teenagers have a good time with helicopter parents floating around?

Estella attempted to run a hand through her tangle of hair, but at this point her appearance hardly mattered to her- she had _made _it, and her siblings weren't there to stop her.

Camille opened the door with a wide grin on her face. "Ellie!" She squealed, pulling Estella into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here! Everyone's in the basement."

The smell of alcohol was very present throughout the halls as the two girls headed for the basement. Although they were only mere freshman, Camille made sure they had plenty of booze to go around. Estella hadn't exactly grown up with alcohol in the Cullen household. Because her family never drank anything except for blood, there was never a reason to have alcohol around. She couldn't help but to feel excitement at a new experience, even if it wasn't the greatest idea.

Several people from their high school were scattered throughout the basement, either lounging on the couches or pouring themselves another drink. Camille pulled Estella by the hand towards the fridge behind the bar, and offered her a blue looking drink. No one was around the bar, so they didn't see Estella shake her head and say confidently, "Maybe later."

Emi Carlson, another freshman, approached Camille with a look of excitement in her eyes. "I met this group of guys at the gas station after school today. They were all Indian, I think. Gorgeous, of course. I asked if they wanted to meet up later and they seemed to want to."

The room went silent for a short moment, and then the sound of excitement filled the air. "We have to go!" Someone said, nearly jumping up and down. Camille turned to Estella with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Are you up for it, Ellie?"

Somehow, she had a feeling her night wouldn't last as long as she hoped. Her family had a way of knowing exactly what Estella was up to, and her siblings weren't going to be away hunting much longer. Sooner or later, her parents would realize that she was gone and they'd easily find her. Was it worth the risk?

Estella didn't even hesitate. "Why not?"

**Aiden**

He didn't want anything to do with the girls from Forks High School. From what Quil said, they were overly eager and probably a little dim-witted. Regardless, when he and Embry had seen the freshman girl at the gas station buying herself a set of cokes, Quil and her and immediately started chatting it up like old friends. Embry and Aiden just rolled their eyes, ignoring Quil's idiocy.

"Come on man, you promised." Embry said, lightly punching Aiden in the forearm. He sighed dramatically, simply wanting to sleep. Ever since he began phasing each night, Aiden never felt like he was getting enough sleep. Lucky for him, Billy Black didn't mind they he used his couch.

"They're probably going to be drinking," He replied. Quil shrugged his shoulders.

"So? Maybe they'll bring some for us, right Embry?"

They both burst out laughing as if they were the most hilarious morons on the planet. Aiden knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't join them, so he trudged along with the other two towards the LaPush beach.

"Good thing the Cullens are out of here for now." Quil said, as they made their way down the sandy dunes. Aiden had heard countless tales about the famous Cullen clan, and each story was never exactly positive. He had grown up, along with the rest of the guys, knowing the difference between right and wrong. The tribe was right, and the bloodsuckers were wrong. Nothing would ever change that, in Aiden's opinion.

They heard the giggling before they actually saw the girls. About ten or twelve of them were sitting on the rocks at the shoreline of the water, trying not to stare as they made their way towards the girls. Quil waved at the girl they had seen at the gas station, who took that as her cue to run over to him. Great, Aiden thought dully.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveyouactuallycame!" It came out sounding like her sentence was one word. Quil seemed to comprend what she actually said, so he walked casually with her towards the rest of the group. Embry shrugged, suggesting that he and Aiden reluctantly follow.

_They're hot._ Quil was thinking, which made Aiden roll his eyes. _Just let him have his fun, Aiden. _Embry thought. Aiden sighed.

As they reached the group of girls, one person caught his eye in particular. She was standing the furthest away from them, as if she were thinking the same thing Aiden was. She had pale skin, but not as pale as those nasty bloodsuckers. Her long soft hair had nice curls that reminded Aiden of a porcelain doll. There was something in her eyes, but just as Aiden tried to sense it, her scent caught him off guard.

_She's not a bloodsucker! _Aiden thought, his voice rising in his head. _She smells just like them! Who is she? Is she friends with them?_

_Calm down, Aiden. I don't know who she is but we'll find out. She does smell bad, though. Too sweet. _Quil thought, not making eye contact with Aiden. He didn't realize that he had stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing a few people to stare curiously at him.

"Guys, this is Emi." Quil announced, nodding to the gas station girl. "She's gonna introduce us to her friends."

Emi skipped over to her group of girls, who stood timidly beside each other. When she reached the last girl, she said her name as casually as the rest. "And this is Ellie Cullen."

_Cullen? They broke the damn treaty! How-_

_That can't be possible!_

_Shut up! _Quil snapped, throwing the two a quick glance. "Nice to meet you guys. How about a campfire?" He motioned for Embry to start up a fire, as he gave Aiden a pleading look. _If she was one of them, she wouldn't be here. They aren't that stupid. It's either a coincidence, or maybe they adopted her too. She's human, though. That's obvious._

_I'm not sticking around here, Quil. Screw that._

"Hey, Aiden!" The girl standing beside Ellie called out his name, as if they were all old friends. Her name was Camille, and he had never seen her before. He raised an eyebrow at her, but somehow he found himself walking towards her. He tried not to breathe in the scent of that girl, but it was no use; she smelled just like the leeches.

"I've never seen you around before. How long have you lived here?" Camille was attempting to make small talk, so Aiden just went along with it, not looking at the Cullen.

"My whole life." Suddenly, he had an idea. "What about _you_?" He asked, nodding at the Cullen. She didn't react anxiously to his tone. Instead, she squinted her deep brown eyes at him as if she were challenging him.

"A year."

That sounded familiar. The Cullen's had only been in the area for a year, and since then, the tribe hasn't stopped protecting the area.

"Who do you live with?"

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him defensively. Camille seemed to sense that this interrogation was only going to be between the two of them, so she casually walked over to the fire and plopped down beside another girl. "My family. Do you want to know what year I was born, too? Or maybe my social security number?"

Aiden couldn't help but to laugh, but this only seemed to make her even angrier. She started to turn away, but he shot a hand out and grabbed her wrist. Aiden had expected it to be ice cold, but instead it was normal- human temperature. So naturally, her eyes widened at his sudden touch.

"Your skin is like fire!" She said, pulling back. She clutched her wrist, making sharp eye contact with him. "What's your last name?"

"Alawa. I live in La Push. You might have heard of it," He accused, back in his subtle manner. She frowned, and nodded her head in response.

She was beautiful, without a doubt. But her scent kept his feelings at bay. "You live in Forks?"

"Yes. I don't know how anyone stands it," She said suddenly. "I hate the rain. It's always cloudy, and dreary." They were both a little surprised at her sudden need for conversation, but then they both went back to their standoffish tones.

"That's Washington." He said.

"Obviously." She replied coolly, then she suddenly had a strange look in her eyes. "I need to get home…it's late."

He was taught to be a gentleman, but how the hell was he supposed to make sure she got "home" okay if he couldn't cross the treaty? "Do you have a ride?"

Ellie didn't seem to care for his concern. "Of course." Then she walked over and said goodbye to her friends. Aiden stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. She obviously didn't want anything to do with him, or anyone else for that matter. She pulled out her fancy smart phone as she walked away, already typing away.

Who really was this girl?


	8. Chapter 8

**Esme**

The moment when you realize that your child is gone, the world immediately stops spinning. Esme stood clutching her chest, staring down at the empty bed of her youngest child. Estella was nowhere in sight; her scent wasn't lingering anywhere in her bedroom. "Carlisle." She called, and her husband immediately appeared at her side.

"Where's Ellie?" He asked, taking a quick glance around the room. "Esme?"

But she wasn't listening; she couldn't think. Carlisle placed a hand gently on her shoulder, attempting to bring her back to reality. "I'm sure Alice will be calling us shortly. She will know where she is."

Without thinking, Esme flew down the stairs and out into the night, racing into the center of town. Carlisle was naturally right behind her, but he suddenly grabbed her wrist in efforts to stop her. "Remember when she was little, Esme? You always wanted to be home. You wanted Ellie to have the peace of coming home to always find you."

"Carlisle, I-"

"I can look for her, darling. She can't be far. Perhaps she went to Camille's house?"

Esme nodded quickly. "Of course. She wanted to go there before, but she ended up staying home. How could I have been so-"

Carlisle cut her off by placing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he ran his hand lightly across her pale cheek. His gentle touch could move mountains, always sending a sweet sense of peace down her spine. She looked up at him, their eyes entwined together. "We'll search together." He said, understanding the need for her to be there when they found her. The connection between Esme and Estella ran incredibly deep; her love for her daughter made her have to find her. She needed to be the one to do it.

Esme thought of the rare moments that Ellie had actually walked off without anyone noticing. Alice was especially a blessing while Ellie was growing up, because she would always know the girl's moments before they occurred. Alice would know if Ellie was about to sleepwalk out the doors or run off while they were shopping.

Carlisle's phone rang, causing a piercing cry through the deep night. "Alice. Yes, we're looking for her now."

Esme could hear Alice through the other line, her voice sounding frantic. "I can't see her anymore, Carlisle! I hadn't been keeping an eye on her, we were hunting, and I- I can't believe I lost her! This has never happened before! Oh, Carlisle, what if-"

"Hush, child. Relax. Everything will be okay. Just please explain to us exactly what you saw."

Esme curled her hand tightly around Carlisle's wrist, while panic blossomed in her chest. How could Alice not see Estella? That was impossible.

"While we were hunting, I suddenly saw Ellie running somewhere outside. It was night, and she was alone. Now...I can't see her. What if she's hurt?"

Esme grabbed the phone and felt herself fight to keep calm. "Please come home. We're going to look for her now."

Carlisle took her hand as they sailed through the night, with their precious daughter's face imprinted in their minds.

**Estella**

She knew she was in a lot of trouble even before she made it home. Her siblings had been on their way home from the mountains when they "miraculously" sniffed her out and found her walking home. Rosalie looked as if her head was going to blow off like an airhead, while Edward turned several shades of grey.

"What the hell, kid?" Emmet's voice boomed like a firecracker in the silent night. He swung her onto his back as they flew back towards home, where she knew her parents were not going to be very happy.

While she buried her face in Emmet's shoulder, she couldn't get the image of Aiden out of her head. Edward heard exactly what she was thinking, as he shouted angrily at her as they ran. "_Where did you see him_?"

Emmet tossed her towards the ground in the center of the forest before they reached home. Lucky for her, she landed on her feet. Edward was glaring at her while the rest stood cautiously beside him. "Where did you see him? How do you know him?"

"Who?" Rosalie snapped, not happy with the fact that she wasn't aware of what was going on. Estella glared back at Edward, angry that he was in her head.

"Mind your own business." She said sourly, staring right back at Edward. _Get out of my head, Edward. It's none of your business._

He growled at her just as Jasper grabbed him by the arms. Alice suddenly swung Estella up in her arms and flew with her back towards the house. "You had me so worried, Ellie. I thought…"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm fine. I just- I needed to breathe for a little while."

She didn't respond as they flew back. Rosalie was on her heels, while the guys hung back in the forest, probably attempting to calm Edward down. "You're the only one that can really get under his skin like that, Estella." Rosalie called, her voice tense.

When they finally saw the lights in the distance, Estella took in a deep breath. This is when the guilt immediately set in. Her mother was always calm and peaceful, but when it came to her children, she became incredibly worrisome. Estella only hoped her mother wasn't that upset.

Alice still held Ellie in her arms as they entered the home, where her parents stood in the living room. "Oh, Estella! We were so worried!" Her mother nearly cried, pulling her from Alice's arms. She clutched Ellie like a rag doll, forgetting that she bruised easily.

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"Estella Carlisle Cullen, don't you _ever _do that to us again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Estella replied, dully.

Rosalie and Carlisle had been having a quiet conversation, and they decided to finally include the rest of them. "She smells like wet dog." Rosalie said sourly.

Esme gave Estella a long look, holding her daughter at arm's length. "Where were you, darling?"

Estella sighed, knowing that the truth would come out sooner or later. "I went to Camille's and then to the beach."

Carlisle looked as if he were in pain. "Not La Push?"

Estella nodded. "That's the one. Why? Is that bad?"

The four exchanged a deep glance, and Esme pulled Estella close to her side. "Don't ever go there again, Estella. It's...dangerous." Carlisle said.

"We met some really, uh, interesting people. I think they said they were a part of a tribe."

Alice and Rosalie groaned in unison, while their father paced around the room. "That's why she smells!" Alice whined.

"Can someone please explain to me what exactly the problem is? Other than the fact that I felt like doing something spontaneous."

"Just tell her." The guys had returned, and Edward seemed to be under control. Jasper had the ability to control the emotions of the room, bringing everyone's anxiety to a calm level. Esme's grip on Estella's shoulder lessened just a bit.

"She needs to go to bed," Esme said sternly. "We will discuss this later. Come on, Ellie."

Estella knew better than to argue with her mother when she used that tone. After many rib cracking hugs, Estella finally tucked herself under her thick comforter as her mother sat on the bed beside her. "I miss tucking you in each night, sweetheart."

Estella reached for her mother's hand, remembering how when she was little, she used to cry if her mother wasn't in her sight. Emmet had jokingly named her the "Velcro kid". When Estella would wake up with a nightmare, she'd have to call out for someone until they'd come flying up the stairs. Usually it was her mother, who would hold Ellie in her arms until she fell back asleep. Esme seemed to be thinking about those moments as well, as she combed her fingers through her daughter's mess of hair.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that. I didn't mean to freak anyone out. Sometimes, I just feel like I _need _to get away. Not from you, just time to myself. That's all."

Esme seemed to understand this. "I'm just glad you're safe. There wouldn't be life without you, little one."

Estella shut her eyes and made peace with herself. She was home; her safe haven, the place where she was provided with endless love and comfort. Yet, a part of her couldn't help but to feel anxious about returning home. For Estella, it meant that each day she grew older, while her family remained in their frozen states. It took many years for her to fully comprehend the disturbing fact, that one day, she'll-

"Estella." Edward appeared in their doorway, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Although I fight to get myself out of your thoughts, I cannot help but to overhear-"

_Edward, not in from of her._

Esme seemed to immediately sense their quiet conversation. "What is it, dear?"

He gave Estella a long, dark look just before he left the room. Esme turned worriedly to Estella, who pulled the comforter higher up to her chin. She couldn't talk to her mother about her deepest fears. It was a topic that was never spoken, ever.

"I love you." Estella said softly, looking up at the one person in the world that she couldn't imagine life without. Her mother kissed her gently on the forehead, and cupped her chin in her hand delicately.

"I love you as well, my little one. Sweet dreams."

That night, Estella had the dream again. She was walking through the forest with the same person, and she was sparkling beneath the light and bouncing with each step she took. Except this time, the dream took a different trail.

She still had yet to make eye contact with the boy walking beside her. His hand felt like fire against her cool skin, creating an odd sensation. But he didn't say a word as they walked past the trees, as the sunlight caught her skin beneath the branches. The setting was peaceful; it seemed as if nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Estella," The boy said, suddenly turning to face her. He tilted her chin up to face him, and he leaned in to kiss her firmly on the lips. She still hadn't made eye contact, being that she had shut her eyes immediately when he spoke her name.

The kiss was tender yet firm. He made her feel as if their time was very limited, and it had to be discrete. She reached up to securely wrap her arms around him, which only caused him to kiss her even harder. But naturally, she was like stone; neither of them felt any pain.

"I need to tell you something." He said, slowly pulling away. But she didn't want the moment to end, so she pulled him back against her chest, refusing to let him leave her. But she could sense his tension, so she slowly stepped back. Estella looked up into the face of the boy, only to feel her stomach immediately curl into a tight knot. She lost her control, and began to back away. The face of the boy…

It was Aiden.


	9. Chapter 9

Estella

She needed to find a way to see Aiden again. Yet, she was terrified to. Who was he? She had never seen him before, yet she had been having dreams about being madly in love with him. None of it made any sense, but she had to be very careful to control her thoughts around Edward. Seeing him furious at her the night they ran into her in the forest worried her- what was Edward hiding from her about the boy she met?

He wasn't like her family. He definitely wasn't a vampire…that was for certain. So what was he, exactly? Edward had never reacted about anyone else in that manner, especially someone he hadn't even met. Or at least, she _thought_ they had never met. Knowing her family, there were many secrets buried within.

Lately, Estella had spent a lot of time outside her house. She'd wander around Forks, secretly hoping to miraculously bump into Aiden again. Sadly, she hadn't seen him since the night at La Push. And stranger yet, she hadn't had another dream about him since that night. Her family hadn't spoken about it, either.

Estella felt compelled to ask Camille at lunch about their new friends. "Have you heard from any of them? They seemed very…interesting."

She could sense her brother's glare from across the cafeteria, but she pretended to ignore him. It's not as if he were about to approach her in front of everyone. Emi leaned over and smiled at them. "I talked to Quil a few days ago. I saw him at the gas station again. They're weird about coming over here, but they said we should come out to the beach again."

"Why are they weird about it?" Estella asked, curiously.

Emi shrugged. "Who knows? All I care about is seeing them again." Camille made a gagging noise.

"I don't see the big deal. That one guy practically interrogated you, Ellie. What was up with that?"

From out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward stand up from his table and begin to walk over to theirs. Estella got up quickly before he could reach the girls. "What?"

He glared at her, clearly not in the mood to play games. "Are you trying to drive us all mad over there?"

Estella rolled her eyes. "I don't see what your problem is. Have you had problems with those guys before in La Push?"

Edward smirked. "Not exactly. They're bad news, Ellie. Stay away from them." Before he turned to head back to his table, he nodded over at Estella's friends. "Don't go with them. Esme doesn't need another night of worrying ahead of her."

Before she could respond, he was already sitting at the table.

The news was all over school; Bella Swan had nearly been run over in the parking lot. Naturally, Edward had saved her life. And Bella knew it had been impossible for him to do so- which caused Bella to start to ask questions.

Rosalie was beyond furious. After her father and Edward returned from the hospital, everyone began to discuss the issue in the living room. Estella sat curled against Alice, while Rosalie kept herself occupied by braiding Estella's long tangles of hair.

"She's not worth it," Rosalie snapped. "She'll risk everything!"

Esme hushed her. "Edward, dear, don't-"

"Get some, Edward!"

"_Emmet!"_

"Everyone, please." Carlisle said, softly. "Edward, you understand our situation. Of course you need to trust yourself and make the best choices for youself."

Estella fought with much difficulty to control her thoughts at this point. She was terrified of someone finding out her family's secret; it would ruin everything they ever worked for. Naturally, they'd have to move. Long ago, her parents had explained this to her. Estella understood how crucial it was never to let anyone discover the truth about her family. She knew Edward understood as well, but today had definitely been risky.

"Thank you Estella, for your intriguing commentary." Edward said emotionlessly from across the room. Rosalie growled at him, while Alice turned to place a stone grip on her wrist.

"Calm down," Esme said a bit sharply. "Estella, you need to go to bed. Rosalie, you need to excuse yourself while we discuss this."

Rosalie didn't have to be asked twice. But as she moved past Edward, they shared a dark glare. "Do not ruin this family with _her_."

Edward hissed at her just as Emmet pulled her along and out into the cool night. Esme ruffled Estella's hair playfully. "Head upstairs, little one. You'll never be able to wake up tomorrow."

Estella kissed Alice and her father goodnight, and then began to move upstairs. She couldn't help but to worry. What if Bella found out? What would happen to their family, and how could they guarantee that she wouldn't tell anyone? No one really knew Bella, since she was still pretty new to Forks. How could they trust her?

Estella brushed her teeth and washed her face, while staring back at her reflection. When she stared at herself in the mirror, it was as if she were staring back at her mother. They looked so incredibly alike, except for the eye color and the skin. Often times, she envied her family's extreme beauty. People would stare at her in the hallway and wonder how she was possibly related to the Cullens. _You're Dr. Cullen's child?_

Estella climbed into bed and reached for her cell phone. She saw that she had a text message from Camille, which surprised her. _Emi's meeting the guys at the beach at one. Wanna come?_

_In the morning? _Estella texted back, knowing there was no way she'd be able to get away with sneaking out again. She couldn't do that to her poor mother again. And Edward would probably kill her.

_Yep. Aiden's gonna be there_, Camille wrote back. What should it matter to her? Aiden couldn't possibly be the guy that had been haunting her dreams. He simply resembled the boy, that's all. It was just a very strange coincidence.

"Ellie? That light better be off in five minutes." Alice said, popping her head in the doorway.

"Alice, come keep me company." Estella whined, making room on the bed for her sister. Alice sighed, and shut the door behind her.

"Are you trying to get Esme to yell at me? You're supposed to be sleeping, El. And don't even think about going out. Edward will hear it if you decide."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't. But can I ask you something with you being completely honest with me?"

"It depends. You know I always want to, but they feel differently." Alice replied, flopping down on the bed beside Estella. She leaned her head against Alice's stone shoulder and attempted to make herself somewhat comfortable.

"Why am I not allowed to go to La Push?"

Alice sighed dramatically. "Ellie, half the things we would tell you, you wouldn't even believe."

"Alice, you're a vampire."

"I'm not the one you should be asking, okay? Carlisle will tell you what you want to know. He simply worries for you."

Estella sank lower into the bed. Unfortunately for her, Camille began calling. Alice grabbed the phone before Estella could even react. "Hello, Camille."

Estella made pathetic attempts to retrieve her phone, but it was absolutely and completely impossible. "Yes, this is Alice. How are you?"

"What in the world is all this noise?" Rosalie said, walking in her room. She rolled her eyes at Alice and sat at the edge of Estella's bed, joining the party. "Who is she talking to?"

"Camille." Estella sighed. "Can you tell me the truth?"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow in response. "About?"

"La Push."

She wrinkled her nose as if she had just smelled something awful. "You don't want to spend your time _there."_

"Why not? The guys I met seemed really nice. They didn't seem like troublemakers at all."

Rosalie threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. Alice gave her a funny look, while she still talking to Camille. "Seriously, Rose. I really liked those guys."

"And who were they, exactly?" She asked, as if she were mocking Estella.

"I don't remember their last names, but their first names were Quil, Embry, and-"

"Lights out. You two need to get back downstairs." Esme said while standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Rosalie planted a kiss on Estella's forehead, and then followed Alice out the door- who was still talking to Camille.

"Mom, I-"

"Do you need to be reminded of how early you get up for school?" Esme said, tucking the covers securely around Estella, as if she planned on sneaking out again and needed to be stuck under the blankets. "You need your rest, sweetheart."

"Do you love me more than the moon?"

Esme smiled down at her. "And the sun. I love you, my Estella. Sweet dreams." She gently moved a few stray pieces of hair off Estella's forehead, and then leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you too, mom."

And with that, she quickly found herself once again sleeping a dreamless sleep.

**Esme**

"_Now_ what is everyone debating?" Esme asked as she made her way into the brightly lit living room. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting together intimately, while Edward stood defensively beside Carlisle. Alice and Jasper stood at the windows, looking a bit anxious.

"Estella wants to go to La Push," Alice said slowly. "It's because of those filthy _dogs_!"

"Can you see her going back there anytime soon?" Edward asked. He looked exceptionally angry, which caused him to turn and smirk at Esme. "We've raised a delinquent."

"It isn't safe for Ellie to go there," Carlisle said softly. "I am not aware if she is able to cross the treaty lines. It hasn't been an issue until now. What started all of this? I'm not aware of the circumstances."

"A friend introduced her to them." Alice said. "Camille wanted her to go with them to the beach tonight, but Ellie doesn't plan on going."

"Doesn't plan on it?" Emmet laughed from the couch. "Like she'd actually have a chance to get past any of us!"

"Should Estella know the truth?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Why not? She already knows that _we're_ freaks." Emmet replied, cracking his oversized knuckles. Rosalie playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"The child of a bunch of vampires wants to play with the wolves; How ironic." Edward said dully. He turned to face Esme. "Do you truly believe that it's a good idea?"

Esme was never comfortable with being put on the spot. She would at times speak up during discussions, but she generally helped Jasper keep the peace- especially between the kids. More often than not, she was restraining her human child from attempting to attack her vampire children.

Estella would always be her little one. For as long as she possibly could, Esme vowed to keep her safe. That also meant keeping her from the very worst, yet each day it seemed that Estella was getting closer and closer to the parts of their world that Esme had wanted to protect her from. She couldn't let her little girl get hurt- especially from a pack of shape shifters.

"I understand, Esme." Edward said, approaching her cautiously. "We all need to protect her."

Carlisle's face was filled with worry. "I think it's important that she understands the treaty. We absolutely cannot risk her getting hurt, or either of us getting hurt from a misunderstanding."

"We wouldn't even be able to reason with a pack of mutts." Rosalie muttered.

"Carlisle and I will tell her." Esme said, staring at each of her children. "Neither of you will say a word to her about this. Understood?"

They all nodded in unison. Carlisle wrapped his arms securely around her waist, as everyone cleared the room. "We'll take care of her, darling. We always have."

"And always will." She replied, resting her head in the nape of his neck- her comfort zone. Carlisle was right- they all were. Esme could sense that Edward had the same fears as her, yet he wanted Estella to be aware of the treaty as well. No one wanted the youngest child to play with wolves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aiden**

Aiden found himself thinking once again about Estella Cullen. What was it about her that caused her to stay on his mind? She was beautiful, without a doubt. She was not like her family of leeches, yet she still had their bittersweet scent that still lingered on the beach. Since the guys were all able to hear Aiden's thoughts, each of them naturally had their own opinion about Aiden's new development.

_She's a Cullen, Aiden. She's not for you. _Sam would always say. He never approved of these thoughts about Estella. Sam believed all the Cullens to be leeches, which didn't differ from Aiden's train of thoughts. Yet, there was something different about Estella. No one was one hundred percent sure that Estella was human or vampire. Was she adopted, like the rest of the bloodsuckers?

_Leave it alone. _Paul snapped, as they ran through the edges of the dense forest that night. Aiden looked up at the moon, wishing that the answers didn't have to be so difficult to obtain. What if she was a vampire? That would mean that he'd immediately have to push the girl out of his head. He knew she wasn't for him; she couldn't even be his friend. But none of it mattered- this was his life. He needed to defend his home from the bloodsuckers. It didn't matter if Estella was one of them; she could not return here.

_Billy Black said the girl isn't a cold one. _Sam said, heading back towards them. The three stood at the top of a rock ledge, looking down at a river that sped by. Just through the tree's, a few football yards away, was the road that led to the Cullen's hell hole. Aiden didn't have freaky eyesight like the bloodsuckers, but he could still make out a few glowing lights in the distance.

_She ain't a leech? _Paul asked, stunned. _Smells like one._ He made a repulsed expression and proceeded to spit on the ground.

_Carlisle had apparently told Billy that the girl belongs to them. Billy didn't ask any more questions._

_Well what the hell is that supposed to mean? She's not a leech, so she's human? How can a human live with them?_ Paul spat angrily, as Sam howled in anger.

_She isn't our concern, as long as none of them hurt her. _

_So what, are we all just supposed to sit around and wait for one of them to crack and kill her? _Aiden asked, feeling the anger swell in his chest. They both stared bitterly at him in response. With that, he took off into the night. He didn't want to think about the tribe or the Cullens. He just wanted to be alone and not have anyone butt into his thoughts, for once.

**Estella**

When she returned to school the next day, she saw Edward and Bella walking together in the hallway. To her, it was simply an odd sight. Edward had never been involved with someone, especially not a human. One of their cousins in Alaska had wanted to be with Edward, but naturally he didn't want anything to do with her. Estella knew that her mother worried about him; everyone did. Edward was always the odd one out, while the rest of her siblings were all over each other. It had to make Edward feel uncomfortable.

Edward nodded at Estella as they passed in the hallway, and didn't further acknowledge her. What was all that about? She decided to get some answers at lunch.

Estella plopped down at her family's designated lunch table by the back windows. "Do we know you?" Emmet asked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Alice's bright red apple sitting on her empty tray. "What's up with Edward and Bella Swan?"

Alice shrugged innocently. "It's a difficult situation, El. She has…strong feelings for him. That much is obvious. He doesn't know what to do."

"Well, she's _human_. Is there anything he really can do?"

Rosalie immediately shook her head, letting his thick blonde curls bounce against her shoulders. "Absolutely not. He must find someone like us. It's far too risky."

"Rose, I-"

"No, Emmet. I know you agree with me." She snapped.

Estella watched her sibling's different reactions intently. Alice was the closest to Edward, and like everyone else, she wanted her brother to be happy with a significant other. Yet Estella could sense her hesitation as well. "Mom and dad don't think it's a good idea, either?"

Rosalie pursed her lips and didn't say a word. Emmet put his arms around her shoulders, attempting to calm her down. But everyone knew that was an impossible task.

"Bella is a good person." Was all Alice had to say.

For some reason, Estella strongly believed that this was a very dangerous idea.

When she came home from school that day, she found her mother painting outside. It was a peaceful day, so Estella decided to join Esme outside with her schoolbooks.

"Hi darling." Esme said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yes, I did." Estella replied. She sat at a café table and unpacked her backpack. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

But before she could ask, her father approached them. "Hello, ladies. May I join you?"

"Hi, dad." Estella replied, jumping up to give him a hug. He kissed the top of her head and moved to embrace his wife.

"Ellie, there's something we'd like to talk to you about." He said slowly. Esme clutched his hand, as if she was anxious about what they had to say. Estella raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Am I in trouble?"

They both laughed as their expression eased the tension. "Of course not, little one." Her mother said sweetly.

Estella crossed her arms over her chest as she made herself comfortable in her chair. "Is it about Bella and Edward?"

"No," Carlisle said wearily. "This is about La Push."

La Push was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment. The dreams had stopped, and she hadn't seen Aiden again. Camille lost interest, while Emi still supposedly continued to talk to that strange group of boys. Estella found herself only worrying about Edward… and for some reason, her own future.

Watching her brother spend time with Bella at school made Estella think about her own future. What would happen if she found someone she wanted to be with? How could they want to be with her, and not know Estella's deepest secret? She felt that it would be nearly impossible for her to find someone. Why would they want to be with her?

"There's something that you need to know." Carlisle said. "There's a reason why we cannot allow you to spend time with them."

"What?" She asked, her voice rising. "There's nothing wrong with them!"

"Darling, please calm down. We aren't upset with you in any way," Esme said, moving to stand beside her. "Everything is fine."

"You understand our situation, Estella. How we are different from humans."

"Yes, of course." She replied, reaching for the comfort of her mother's hand. Esme squeezed back in return.

"Their tribe is different, as well."

Estella felt her jaw drop to the ground. "They're…_vampires_, too?"

"No. They're what we call… shape shifters. Do you recall us telling you stories of the legends?"

"Yeah, I remember. You guys used to tell me stories when I was little."

"The tribe in La Push consists of the Quileute legends. Do you recall the story of Taha Aki?" Carlisle asked. Estella heard the door open behind them, as Rosalie and Alice came out onto the back deck to join them.

"I think so. He was the one that changed the tribe's powers into the forms of wolves, right?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Today, in our culture, these shape shifters are also known as werewolves."

Estella wasn't sure whose reaction was the most interesting. Alice and Rosalie both crinkled their noses in disgust, while Carlisle gave them a dark look. Esme simply gripped Estella's hand tighter.

"Are you saying that those guys in La Push are _werewolves_?" She heard herself asking. She was intrigued by the unique possibility, yet she was terrified. Werewolves? In Forks? How could that be? Yet, there were vampires in Forks. So what made the possibility of werewolves any different?

Alice and Rosalie seemed to be repulsed by this. "Yes."

"They're a pack of mutts, Estella. Don't be fooled." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Rose." Esme said sharply, and reached to cup Estella's chin in the palm of her delicate hand. "Listen to me, sweetheart. We did not tell you of this before because we wanted to protect for you as long as we could. There is a treaty line that exists. Our families do not cross it."

"It was created in order to make sure both our kinds do not mix." Alice said quickly. "They're essentially our enemies, El. It would be extremely dangerous for you to spend time over there."

"Nothing bad happened when I was there," Estella said. "One boy, though. He seemed different."

Everyone immediately turned to focus in on her. "How so?" Rosalie asked.

"His name was Aiden. It was as if he knew..."

They each exchanged dark glances, then Carlisle turned to speak to Estella. "Do not confirm it to anyone, Estella. I am not aware of a wolf of that name. It has also been a long period of time since I have spoken to any of them. For now, Estella, it's crucial that you stay away. We are not going to risk your safety."

It was officially decided, and there was nothing she could do about it. Aiden was a werewolf? She still couldn't believe it. No wonder Edward reacted so harshly in the woods that night. Vampires and Werewolves were enemies, and they always would be. How could she forget?

"Please give us your word, Ellie." Carlisle said.

"I won't go back over there." She replied, defeated. Esme pulled her close, as if she understood the disappointment Estella was feeling.

"May I please go for a walk?" Estella asked that night, as her family sat somewhat comfortably in the living room. Her parents exchanged a glance, while Edward immediately stood.

"I'll take you."

Estella threw her arms up in the air dramatically, to Emmet's amusement. "I'll be fine! I now realize that there's a treaty I can't cross. Nothing will happen; I just need some fresh air."

Esme frowned. "It's very late, little one. I would feel better if you waited until the morning."

"I need to hunt, Carlisle." Edward offered. For the longest time, Estella wasn't allowed to go with her family when they hunted. Her parents refused to let her see that side of them, even though Estella wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'll stay close to her." Edward continued. _Edward, what is this actually about?_

He ignored her thoughts and continued to stare at their parents. "Edward, you are not to let her out of your sight." Esme said very clearly. She gripped Carlisle's hand tightly as she spoke.

"Of course." He replied, looking very content with himself. He nodded to Estella, who stood dumbfounded. How come they gave in so easily to Edward, and not her?

Edward smirked at this as they headed for the back door. As soon as they were walking through the soft grass, he nodded back at the house. "They worry for you, Ellie. Why is that difficult for you to understand?"

She didn't say anything at first, as she bit back her tongue to prevent her words from spilling out. She immediately began thinking of Camille, in order to prevent him from hearing her deepest thoughts. Lucky for her, the distraction always worked.

"You know they love you." He said, barely above a whisper. They reached the edge of the rocks, where the dark stream flew by below them. She climbed onto her brother's back as he braced himself for the graceful jump across the water.

"Hold tight." He said, and immediately she felt the sensation of flight will her senses. Estella had always dreamt of being able to fly through the air as her family could, and be able to climb to the highest points in the forest. The wind hit her face as she opened her eyes. They landed swiftly, and Edward gently set her down onto the grassy area in the forest.

Estella began walking away towards the west, wishing so desperately that she could take off into the night and let her legs carry her as far as she wanted. Even when she tried to run, Edward was easily at her side in an instant. _Just let me go._

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him head on. "And where would you like to go?" He said angrily.

She tried to snatch her arm back, but he only held tighter. "Just let me go!"

"You know that will never happen."

Estella turned up to face the starry sky, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. "Please."

Edward ran his hand across her cheek to wipe away a single tear drop that escaped. "Estella, I remember when you were growing inside Esme." He said suddenly. Estella looked back up in his eyes, unsure of where he was going with this. "I could hear your thoughts. At first, I thought I was hallucinating. Then, whenever Esme would speak, I could sense your reaction."

He laughed, shaking his head at Estella. "It's not as if I could hear sentences. But I could sense your love for Esme. You loved her voice so much; whenever Esme would speak, I could sense your feelings of comfort. It was…unbelievable. I had never been so amazed in my life, Estella."

She felt more tears begin to fall briskly down her cheeks. Edward had never told her this before. She always knew that he could hear her thoughts, but when her mother was pregnant with her Edward could hear her thoughts? Estella couldn't believe it.

"Esme was filled with so much joy. Every night, she'd read you a story. I told her you could hear it, although I wasn't certain that you could comprehend her words. But you always seemed to be fearful when you didn't hear her voice."

Edward took Estella's hand in his, and stared at her long and hard. "You're loved, Estella. You're so passionately and endlessly loved by our family. Don't ever doubt that, please."

Estella let out a sob, and quickly fell into the strength and security of her brother's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, always careful not to accidentally hurt her. She shook with tears as he held onto her, murmuring words of comfort.

For the longest time, Estella carried around great feelings of guilt. Guilt for constantly being a risk to her family's safety. Guilt for being human, while her family was stuck in time. Guilt for not fitting in. Although she was always reminded of her importance, Estella still held doubt in the back of her mind. She was always careful to keep her guard up around Edward until now.

"Can you take me back?" She asked, her voice hoarse. Edward lifted her up in his arms effortlessly and glided back towards home. Home: her safe haven.

**Esme**

Estella was fast asleep when they returned from their walk. Edward carried her as she slept soundly in his arms, not looking as if she were going to wake anytime soon. Esme stood up as Edward entered the room, where he smiled lightly as Esme reached her arms out to take her daughter.

As always, Estella was as light as a feather. Esme took her time bringing her daughter up to her room. She missed being able to constantly carry her around and not have to watch her walk away on her own. Esme laid Estella down lightly onto her bed, and she pulled the blankets over her.

Estella still slept on as Esme turned off the lights and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you more than heaven on earth, little one. Sweet dreams."

Esme lingered in the doorway, feeling the urge to stay with her precious child. How many more moments did Esme have with her Ellie? What would happen when their child grew up before their eyes, and she was out of the house? When she would age….

Esme forced herself to push the troubling thoughts out of her mind.

As she went back down the staircase, the only remaining people in the living room were Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward. Esme sat down beside Carlisle, who immediately pulled her close to him. "She must have been exhausted. Did you go far, Edward?"

He shook his head. "I told her about when you were pregnant with her, Esme. How I could hear her thoughts…how much she was comforted by the sound of your voice. It was as if Ellie didn't believe it."

"What do you mean, Edward?" She asked, worried. "What does she not believe?"

"I believe that Estella has always been insecure about her place in our family."

Rosalie took in a quick breath. "How could she feel that way?"

Carlisle seemed to be the only one who understood. "Estella is human; naturally, she feels out of place. How could she not?"

"What will happen?" Esme suddenly burst out. Her thoughts began to fill her mind once more, begging her to spill them to her family. "When she grows up?"

Silence quickly fell across the room. Alice entered with Jasper at her side, and they both appeared to be troubled by Esme's words. "What is all this about? Esme?"

Carlisle ran his hand gently across Esme's arm, in attempts to comfort her. "Darling, everything will be fine. She will always be our daughter no matter what happens."

Jasper's presence soothed the tension and anxiety in the room after a few moments. Alice planted herself beside Rosalie, who seemed nearly as upset as Esme. "Why do we need to talk about this, Esme?" Rosalie pleaded. "I can't bear it."

No one knew what to say; Estella's precious future was always a thought that everyone carried around. Emmet entered the room and sat down at Rosalie's other side, grasping her hand firmly in his. "It's alright, Rose."

"She wants to be one of us." Edward murmured. Rosalie hissed at that, while Esme felt pieces of her heart tear away. She had many times pictured her daughter as one of them. She would forever be fourteen, forever her mother's child. Esme would never have to worry about her daughter aging one day. It was an incredibly selfish thought, but it was a desire that she never wished to reveal.

"That is _not_ an option and it never will be." Rosalie spat.

"They're not my thoughts, Rosalie." Edward replied. "You know that I agree with you."

Alice turned to Esme with a look of desperation in her eyes. Jasper would follow Alice, no matter what. Esme knew that they would want Estella to be one of them, easily. But it wasn't up for discussion at the moment, and everyone needed to be reminded of that.

"I'm sorry that I brought this up." Esme said. "Let's no longer discuss this."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "We will not say a word of this to Estella."

Rosalie left the room in a rush, as Emmet fled behind her. Jasper cradled Alice in his arms, while Edward also left the room; Esme knew he was going to see Bella. His care for the girl was only continuing to grow with each passing day.

"Esme, do you think about her future often?" Carlisle asked, as they entered the kitchen to give Alice and Jasper privacy. Esme rested her head on the table as she sat down.

"Of course I do. How could I not?"

"I think about it, too." He admitted. His eyes were filled with such worry and sadness; it broke her heart.

She immediately stood and moved closer to her husband, who seemed to be in deep thought. He tilted her chin up with his index finger, and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. "I don't want to lose her, either."


	11. Chapter 11

**Estella**

"_You have to run," Aiden says. His eyes are wild with fright and urgency as he speaks quickly to her. "Go!"_

_But she can't leave him. She feels as if her feet are firmly planted in the ground, unable to move from her spot in the forest. "I won't leave you," She says. They lock eyes for a brief moment, but Aiden doesn't allow her to stay. He gives her a shove, forcing her to move from her spot. "Don't be stupid, Ellie! Get out of here, now!"_

"_I'm not leaving you here! They'll be here any moment now. We don't have much time."_

"_That's my point," He says harshly, as he steps forward to grab her face between his hands roughly. His rugged hands are tough against her angelically soft skin. He leans in to kiss her, and then pushes her back to send her on her way. "Please," He says, gently. _

_Estella knew she had made the wrong decision to leave him as she flew through the forest at light speed. She barely noticed the trees sticking out as she sped past them; it was so natural for her now; it almost seemed normal._

"_Estella?" It was her mother's soft, gentle voice calling to her from a short distance. Estella began to run faster, allowing her legs to send her through the dense forest. She could no longer sense Aiden's presence as fear trickled up her spine to her neck._

"_Mom!" She called, not being able to find her mother through the thick trees. "Where are you?"_

"_Estella?" Esme called once more, sounding even more distant than before. _

_Estella suddenly realized that she was running in one large circle, not getting any closer to finding her mother. She fell to her hands and knees, trembling in fear. What was happening to her?_

When Estella woke, she immediately flung the covers off and pelted down the staircase. Alice and Jasper were laying in the living room calmly, staring intensely into each other's eyes that immediately widened when they saw her. "It's only two, El. What-"

"Where's mom?" She asked urgently. Jasper's presence soon began to calm her nerves as she found herself letting out a sigh of relief. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

Alice laughed at that. "Why didn't I see that one coming? They're outside, El."

Estella nearly sprinted to the back patio doors, feeling the cool Washington air drifting into the dimly lit house. She collided with what felt like a stone wall, just as she reached the glass doors. "Ellie, what are you doing up?" Carlisle asked, looking curiously down at his youngest child. "Are you alright?"

She took in a deep breath and nodded. "Is mom out there?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Esme said, stepping inside the house. Her comforting, sweet scent immediately overpowered Estella as ran into the strong security of her mother's arms.

"Oh, my little one, are you alright? You couldn't sleep?"

"I had a bad dream…you were in it." She said softly, shutting her eyes tiredly. "Will you come lay down with me for a little while?"

Esme seemed more than willing to spend time with her daughter, which made Estella feel guilty. Had she given her mother the impression that she didn't want to be with her?

No one said a word as they headed upstairs, into Estella's peaceful bedroom. The walls were a deep lavender, which was naturally her creative mother's idea. Esme wanted Ellie to have a calming, comforting bedroom filled with soft chairs and soothing colors. Ellie curled under the covers as her mother lay down beside her on top of the blankets. They both knew how easily Esme would bring down Estella's temperature, so Esme was always careful to keep that distance.

Estella turned to face her mother, who simply smiled down at her. "You are so beautiful, my Estella Carlisle."

_Not compared to you, _she thought. But she held her thoughts back and reached out to lightly touch one of her mother's curls. "I want to be like you," she said carefully.

There was only a short moment of silence. Estella hardly hid the fact that she wanted to be changed in order to remain with her family permanently, yet some of her siblings didn't feel the same way. Part of Ellie wanted to live a long life, full of aging and going to college, having kids, growing old with the man she loved… yet mother didn't react negatively at her words; instead, she seemed to be filled with sadness. "Do you think about it often, Estella?"

She didn't even have to think twice at that. "All the time. But how can I not?"

Esme was silent for a moment, as if she were in full understanding. Esme smiled sadly at her daughter. "I fear losing you one day, little one." After she spoke the words, it almost appeared that she regretted it, probably because she feared what the others would say. After all, Esme was a peace maker; she was never the cause of dispute in their home.

Estella moved so she was leaning up on her elbows. "Mom, can I ever be like you? Please? I know it's not something you can just say yes to, but I-"

"Shh, darling. It's important for you to rest. I promise you we'll talk about this tomorrow. But now, you need to sleep."

"But please, I-"

Esme held a finger to her daughter's lips, and shook her head. "Not tonight. I think that this is a conversation in which we should include the entire family. You understand, don't you?"

Estella had no choice but to nod in response. "Rose and Edward would never let it happen," She said bitterly, picturing the two throwing things around and damaging each item in the house in order to take out their rage.

They both heard a crash downstairs, knowing that Edward also agreed with them. _Get out of our heads, Edward._

Esme chuckled lightly as she brushed a stray hair off Estella's forehead. "I'm afraid they have very strong opinions towards the matter. But we'll discuss it at another time. Now, you need to sleep."

Ellie pulled the soft covers to her chin, and buried herself further beneath the blankets. She suddenly remembered that she had one more question.

"Mom, why don't vampires dream?"

Esme seemed a bit surprised by the sudden question. "Everyone _dreams_, Estella. You don't need to sleep to dream."

Estella hadn't meant the question literally, but she knew her mother understood what she meant.

Estella knew her brother would ring her neck for this, but she couldn't help it. She was a _teenager_. It was in her nature to break the rules her parents made.

When Emi and Camille asked Estella to go to the gas station after school for some cheap slushes, she had said yes- mainly because she knew that the _guys _were going to be there. How could she say no to that?

So Estella found herself walking down the street to the grimy gas station, the only place high school kids like her ever went to for entertainment; or at least the high school kids who didn't have their licenses.

Ellie texted Alice to let her know what the plans were, naturally leaving out the part about "accidentally" bumping into the La Push gang. She made sure Alice wouldn't foresee anything; as long as she only made plans to hang out with her friends, her thoughts would hopefully be safe.

"Ew, I can't believe you like lime." Camille said to Emi as they poured the slushes into their oversized plastic cups, slowly killing their bodies with ridiculous amounts of sugar. Estella found herself staring at the double doors longingly, secretly hoping the LaPush boys walk in…

"Aren't you getting anything, Ellie?" Camille asked causally, gently bumping her elbow to get her attention.

"I'm not hungry." Estella replied, offering a smile. "I'm fine!"

Camille studied her for a moment, looking for loopholes in her best friend's defense. She didn't seem to find any, so she went back to criticizing Emi's slushy of choice.

Suddenly, the temperature immediately changed around her. Estella felt as if she were surrounded by sudden warmth, which almost felt too hot. "Well, look who it is." She heard Emi saying playfully.

Estella turned to find sure enough, the La Push gang: Quil, Embry, and Aiden. Quil was immediately talking to Emi about completely useless topics that they both found hilarious. Camille seemed very comfortable around Embry, which left Aiden and Estella.

Aiden gave her an odd look, as if he was finally seeing her for the first time. She still found it difficult to look at him directly in his dark set of eyes, knowing they were the same eyes she saw in her dreams. She couldn't help but to worry if he knew.

"Hello, Miss Cullen." He said her name the way someone would describe a garbage dump. She narrowed her eyes immediately at him and took a step forward.

"Don't you have some hunting to do?" She snapped. Lucky for her, her friends didn't hear her outburst. But Aiden's friends certainly did- she saw their ears twitch at the snap of her harsh words. Aiden hardly seemed affected.

"We leave that for your kind." He said coolly.

He obviously knew the truth about her family, but she would never admit it to him. She had to listen to at least _one_ thing her family told her, so she decided that now was the best time.

"What, at a loss for words?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Finding another way to use that mouth of yours?"

Estella couldn't stop herself as anger began to fill her body. She shot out her fist to collide with his face, but she was too slow for him; his hand snatched out to grab her thin wrist, as she felt the sickening crunch of her bone breaking.

Emi and Camille turned to face them with open-mouthed expressions. "What the hell?"

Aiden let go of her wrist, looking as if he slightly regretted that. Estella snatched her broken wrist back and held it close to her chest, as if he was planning on hurting her again.

"Her brothers will _kill_ you." Emi blurted out, finally walking towards Estella. "We should go to the hospital, Ellie. That looks awful."

Aiden laughed at that. "I'm hardly afraid of them." He said, smirking. "Brothers? Is that what she calls them?"

Embry pushed past Aiden as Quil motioned for them to leave. "Come on, let's get out of here. We aren't even supposed to be here."

Quil gave the girls an apologetic look, and then took off after his friends. Camille took a look at Estella's already swelling wrist and made a face. "He was an asshole, El. Forget him."

"Definitely," Emi added. "Here, let's get you to the-"

"No, it's fine." Estella said quickly. "My dad's a doctor, remember? He can put something on it at home."

"If you say so," Camille said as they walked back towards the direction of their school. "My mom was going to pick us up." Estella didn't want to go anywhere near home, but she had no choice. She nodded as they waited for Camille's mom to pick them up.

Off in the distant, she heard a wolf cry coming from the mountains. All three girls whipped around to attempt to hear which direction it was coming from. Estella had a feeling she knew exactly who it was.

Because of Emi being in their house, Estella was saved from a large amount of trouble. The second they walked in the door, Esme was right at their side appearing calm.

"Would you girls like something to eat or drink?"

Emi had only been to the Cullen household a handful of times. Things always went smoothly, but this time, Estella wasn't able to forewarn her family- even though Alice probably knew what was going to happen anyway.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen!" Emi said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in _forever_."

Esme smiled sweetly at the girl, but her gaze drifted down to Estella's wrist and froze. "It's nice to see you, Emilia. You know you're welcome here anytime."

Carlisle appeared beside Esme, who also took interest in her broken wrist. "I saw that nasty swelling from a mile away. What happened, Ellie?" He most likely already knew what happened, which made Estella feel even more guilty for lying.

"She fell outside the gas station!" Emi said, butting in. "We wanted to take her to the hospital, but, you know Ellie…"

Esme and Carlisle laughed uneasily, yet it was normal to Emi. Estella knew all of her family's habits in order to appear human to others around them. "That's our daughter." Carlisle said. "Let's go check out that wrist."

Esme and Estella shared a long glance as they headed to the back of the house towards her father's workroom. After that look, Estella knew she was in deep trouble.

The night with Emi fortunately went smoothly. All of her brothers and sisters were out hunting, which left their parents and the two girls. Esme made dinner for them; their excuse for not eating was that they told Emi they were loaded up from a heavy lunch. Emi didn't seem to be curious about her family's actions at all, as she spoke animatedly with her parents at the dining room table.

As her parents lingered in the kitchen, Estella sat in the grassy front yard with Emi, staring up at the beautiful Washington sky. A million stars twinkled above them, revealing their special beauty. Emi turned to Ellie with a smirk on her moonlit face. "We should get some revenge on him, El."

Ellie laughed out loud at that, hearing her laugh echo across the yard. "I 'd really rather not cross paths with him again," She said, attempting to sound casual and careless towards the topic. "Don't want any more injuries."

"Are you gonna tell your parents?"

"No, definitely not." Ellie said a bit too quickly. Fear crept up her spine as she began to worry that her parents already knew what had actually occurred. "They'd freak out. It's not worth the drama. My family doesn't exactly get along with theirs."

Emi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Really? That's interesting."

Ellie bit her lip, fighting the urge to spill a few tales. But she kept her mouth shut, knowing it would never be worth the risk and trouble. Emi was easily one of the school's biggest gossipers, so naturally she'd tell the entire high school Ellie's deepest darkest secrets.

After she left, Estella immediately went to sneak up to her room. Naturally, she only made the turn for the stairs before she was caught.

"We need to talk, Carlisle said gently, touching her on the arm. "About what really happened."

Estella and her father had a very powerful relationship. His compassion and tenderness made Estella automatically be drawn to him, especially when she was a child. Estella could recall curling up on her father's lap, even though his chest was as hard as stone. To her, it didn't matter; he was her daddy.

Carlisle guided her into the dining room, where her mother sat uncomfortably at the table. Her beautiful face was turned up in a frown as she studied her daughter carefully. "Alice called- she said that it would be better if you explained to us what happened."

Estella looked up at her father, who nodded encouragingly for her to sit and talk to them. She took a deep breath and sat across from her mother, hiding her newly wrapped wrist beneath the table.

"I went to the gas station with Camille and Emi…and we bumped into the La Push boys." She attempted to make her tone appear carefree, but her parents didn't see the situation in the same manner.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he sat beside his wife, gently touching her arm. "Your mother and I are very worried about you, Estella. It is not a good idea to put yourself in these potentially dangerous situations."

"Look at your wrist, sweetheart. What happened?" Esme added, her voice full of worry and concern.

Estella refused to look back down at her mangled hand. For some reason, she felt herself feeling defensive towards Aiden. Why- Because of the dreams? She knew it wasn't right or possible, but she strongly felt connected to him. When she was in his presence, she _felt _something. It was there, whether he knew it or not; whether _anyone _knew it or not. But her family would never understand.

"It was an accident. Alice probably says differently, but it's the truth."

Carlisle covered Esme's hand with his comfortingly. "Do you realize that they also struggle with control? He lost control of his emotions, clearly."

"You were _hurt_, dear. I can't even bear to look at your wrist." Esme said quickly.

"Shape-shifters, you mean?" Estella asked, curiously. It surely made sense; she could recall several instances in which her family struggled with controlling their thirst. Jasper would often times need to leave their home in order for him to gain control and be able to breathe. Estella always felt guilty, but her family would constantly assure her that it was never her fault.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Both of us types struggle with controlling our emotions, mainly because of our strength. Do you recall each of us having to be extremely careful with how we touch you? Or if we're angry at you? It would be entirely too easy to hurt or kill you, Estella. Shape-shifters also have incredible amounts of strength; if they aren't careful, they could easily harm someone." After his last sentence, he nodded over in the direction of Estella's wrist. "It appears that is what happened to you."

"I punched him in the face." Estella said proudly. "I made a comment about him needing to hunt, or something like that. He knows about us, and he just made me so mad-"

Estella was shocked to find her parents- laughing? She raised an eyebrow, staring at her parents carefully. "Is that what Alice told you?"

"Yes, that it what she _told _us, but we didn't believe her." Carlisle said, attempting to stop laughing at his daughter. Between Esme's worry and concern, she was also chuckling to herself.

"Oh, my sweet girl. Come over here," Esme said, opening her arms for Estella. "I'm so sorry I laughed at you." Estella reluctantly allowed her mother to hold her close, as she rested her chin on her stone shoulder. Esme combed her fingers through her daughter's thick mess of curls soothingly.

"No more violence, Estella Carlisle. Understood?"

"Yes, mother." She replied defeatedly.

"No, no, and no. Absolutely _not._" Edward said sharply, giving Estella the death glare. "It's not going to happen."

"But Bella asked you to go! If she's friends with one of them, why can't I?"

"You want to be friends with a dog who broke your wrist?"

Estella sighed dramatically as they drove home from school in the Volvo. As always, he drove like a maniac -and she was completely used to it. All of her family drove like irresponsible uncontrollable lunatics, but it hardly fazed her; although Esme didn't drive like that much of a manic.

"I just want to go to this bonfire. I'll apologize to the guy for punching him."

Edward smirked at that. "I've got a big picture of that. No one of us can accompany you, since it's not within treaty lines. Sorry, Ellie. You'll never be allowed to go."

"Not even if I have my friends with me? And Bella, with older kids?"

"_Especially_ not with Bella. Do you honestly expect her to defend anyone, let alone herself?" Edward chuckled to himself at that. His eyes definitely had changed when he spoke her name, Alice was right. It was…sweet.

"Curfew?" She pleaded, ready to get on her hands and knees and pray.

"That won't make a difference, love." They pulled in the long drive in front of the house as he shut off the engine to talk to her more. "Listen, Ellie. Bella is friends with one of them, but she's in a much different position than you are. They _know _that you belong to us. That automatically makes you enemies."

She didn't want to hear any of it. The past few nights Ellie had continued to have dreams about Aiden. Her emotions continued to grow in unexplainable ways; she surely couldn't speak to a family member about it; vampires and werewolves would forever be enemies, as far as her family knew.

After taking an extra-long shower in an upstairs bathroom, she went back to her room to find Rosalie sitting at her desk innocently. Estella raised an eyebrow in response. "Do I get a makeup lesson?"

"Please." Rosalie said, waving her hand in the air. "You mastered that at a very young age. There's actually something I'd like to talk to you about."

Estella plopped down on her bed, attempting to blow-dry her tangles of hair. Water dripped down her leg as she ran the soft cotton through her mane. "Edward is planning on having Bella over for dinner tonight."

Estella felt her jaw drop to the white-carpeted floor. "Are you kidding me?"

Rosalie's expression revealed that she wished she were joking. She flung her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and sighed. "I wish. Naturally, he doesn't listen to a thing anyone says except for Carlisle. _He _thinks that it's perfectly fine, as long as we all keep our distance."

"Am I allowed to eat with them? At least one of us has to look normal."

Rosalie had an odd look on her face, which she didn't try to hide. Estella moved across the room to change out of her suede robe and into a comfortable pair of pants and a shirt. As she dressed, Rosalie simply stared out the windows with a scornful look plastered on her face. "Rose?"

She shut her eyes and then forced herself to look at Estella. "Do not panic , whatever you do. This is a lot to consume, but…Bella knows the truth."

Estella stood in complete shock, unsure of how to reply. She couldn't help but to feel the slightest bit betrayed; their family's secret banded them together. Not a single human soul knew, other than the shape-shifters that knew the truth. How could Edward give up such a grave secret to someone he hardly knew? Estella was quickly filled with anger towards her brother.

"How could he? I thought vampires had brains?" She spat, as she paced back and forth across the room furiously. Rosalie snickered at that, but she quickly regained herself.

"Obviously I'm not content with his _decisions, _either. But unfortunately there's nothing we can do. Esme said we're going to all help make dinner- she wants _Italian." _Rosalie pinched her face up in disgust at the mention of food. "That means you as well, Estella."

"Spectacular." She replied, rolling her eyes at the idea of them attempting to cook in the kitchen, where it was only filled with the random food Estella chowed down on. She was mostly afraid of the limited cooking skills Emmet had to offer.

"I suppose we should begin dinner," Rosalie said bitterly. "See you downstairs."

After her sister left, Estella collapsed on her bed and began to text Camille as if her life depended on it. Surely her best friend wouldn't be very busy on a week night, but they _were _teenage girls. Camille could be anywhere.

"Not so fast, kiddy." Emmet said, snatching her cell phone and burying it in his deep denim jean pocket. "Come on, we got food to make!" He tossed her over his gigantic shoulders like a rag doll and flew down the staircase. Estella kicked and yelled at him, but he only continued to laugh at her pathetic attempts to break free. His loud voice always boomed off the walls, causing Rosalie to hiss at them to be quiet.

"We will _not _have any of that when company is here." Esme scolded, nodding at Emmet. "We can't frighten the girl."

"All Emmet has to do is make eye contact and she'll be scared." Estella said. Emmet tossed her on the loveseat carelessly and headed outside in search of a means of entertainment, other than helping everyone in the kitchen. Estella followed the appetizing smell of garlic into the room, only realizing how ironic it was.

"Really, Estella?" Edward mocked, lingering in the doorway. "Haven't we taught you anything? Garlic doesn't exactly ward us off."

Alice laughed as she stirred something delicious-smelling on the stove. Carlisle and Esme were chopping vegetables at the island while Rosalie began to set the table. "Bella knows that none of you eat, so-"

"Estella-"

"I'm just _asking."_

"You can eat with her and make her feel at home, little one." Esme said, ruffling her daughter's hair playfully. "I know you can handle that."

Edward slid out through the backdoors, headed to get Bella. Estella had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach; how was this possibly going to end well; She hadn't ever had a real conversation with Bella. Edward also hadn't fully explained how Bella had reacted to the truth about the Cullens. How could they all be so certain that she wouldn't say a word?

She looked over at her parents, realizing how fragile their world really was. It took them decades to build the foundation for their family to live in peace. It could so easily be ruined because of Bella, and they were simply throwing all of their work away for a random girl. Estella knew how harsh she sounded, but family would _always _come first; No one would dare get in the way.

"How's your wrist, Ellie?" Her father asked, walking over to get a good look at her hand. She held it out for him as he fingered it gingerly, nodding every now and then. She stared up at her father, seeing now naturally his tenderness came to him. He touched her so incredibly delicately, as if she could break from a gust of wind. Finally, he smiled down at his daughter. "It will be healed in no time. Does it hurt?"

"Nope." Estella replied, thankful that Edward wasn't in the room listening to her thoughts of pain. The wrist hadn't been bothering her all that much; it was Aiden. She strongly felt the need to find him and scream her lungs out at him for hurting her, yet she wanted nothing to do with him. Her feelings were so mixed up she didn't even know how to unwind them.

"They're here!" Alice said cheerfully, sounding a bit too excited. Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable as Alice pulled him along. Esme touched Estella's face gently as she passed. "Everything will be alright, my girl. I promise."

Estella hoped she would be right.

**Esme**

Esme could easily sense how uncomfortable her youngest child was feeling. Little Estella lingered in the corner of the living room as they each greeted Bella, trying to appear casual yet keeping their distance. Bella seemed to be a bit anxious, but Jasper was able to calm her nerves. Edward stood at her side as if he were waiting for one of them to pounce on her. Surely he trusted them to not even think such a thought?

At that thought, Edward smirked when no one else was looking. As Edward led her upstairs to continue the tour, Esme walked over to Estella and gently touched her helpless curls.

"Hello, my little one." She said softly. Estella smiled warmly at her. "How are you?"

Estella reached for her mother's hand and held it tightly. "I'm fine. Are you alright? Jasper looks like he's…in pain."

Esme chuckled softly. "He'll be alright; Alice is making sure of it. And yes, I'm fine. You never have to worry about me, I can promise you that."

Estella genuinely seemed worried at that; she was so small and young. It was nearly impossible for Esme to remember her being a mere fourteen, unsure of her future and all that lay ahead. Estella's eyes revealed her deepest fears- the future itself. Esme knew that her daughter wanted to be changed at some point in her precious life, but her other children would perhaps disagree at that, especially Rosalie.

She couldn't help but to wrap her arms securely around her daughter and hold her closely to her chest. She breathed in the sweet scent of her child, feeling her soft hair rest against her cheek. Esme shut her eyes and held onto the moment for as long as she could, wishing time could stop in that moment.

Carlisle stood in the door frame that led to the dining area, smiling softly at her. He understood Esme's longing for her daughter to stay the same age forever, frozen in time like the rest of their family. Often at times when they lay on their unused bed together, they would share their fears for their youngest child's future. Carlisle knew exactly how Esme felt, yet he also respected his other children's opinions as well.

Then of course, Esme deeply feared the Volturi and the knowledge that they don't share of Estella Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the long absence! I'm going to make it a goal to publish a new chapter at least once a week. Thank you to anyone out there who is reading and possibly enjoying my fan fiction! **

**Also, I realize that I made a few wolf errors with my story! (I.e. quil and embry not being werewolves until new moon) but I'd rather not start over and change these things. I'm very sorry for these mistakes but I'm just going to continue on and pretend like they're already wolves. **

_**Aiden**_

So one of the bloodsuckers is dating a human. On a scale of one to ten, how screwed up is that?

Aiden sits at the beach with the pack, staring mindlessly out at the dark waters. Heavy clouds loomed overhead, casting an eerie shadow across the town. They could smell rain heading their way, and maybe a bad storm.

They were all in their human forms sitting around a small bonfire Embry had conjured up from a large pile of branches off from the nearby area. Sam said there was important news to tell them- which probably meant that there was some kind of trouble; other than the fact that a bloodsucker was dating a human.

"What's up, Sam?" Quil asked eagerly, perched on a log as if he was about to go on a roller coaster. Aiden plopped down beside him, wondering what could possibly be going on.

"There's been an attack in Forks," Sam said coldly, gathering everyone's attention. "And a man was killed."

It was dead silent throughout the beach. Aiden felt his heart pounding in his chest, pumping his blood furiously throughout his body. He fought the urge to immediately blame the Cullens, but he didn't want to start a fight.

"Was it _them?" _Jared asked, his eyes glowing with rage. Obviously, he was referring to the bloodsuckers; who would have guessed?

But the question that was most bothering Aiden was whether or not the girl, Estella, was involved somehow. What would that mean for her?

"I haven't spoken to their leader, but Billy doesn't think it was them. And according to him, the police think it was an animal attack."

"Let me guess, they think it was some kind of wolf." Paul spat. Sam gave him a dark glare.

"No one is blaming wolves. If it wasn't the Cullen's, then we still have to respect the treaty lines. No one is to cross the boundary. Understood?"

Each of them nodded in unison, understanding how dangerous it would be for their pack. However, Aiden was hardly fazed by Sam's orders, and Sam knew it, too. Aiden didn't have alpha blood in him like Jacob Black, but he still hesitated at Sam's commands. Sooner or later, he was bound to break free.

"So what do we do?" Quil asked, seeming disappointed at the fact that there wouldn't be a fight. The poor kid was itching to test his skills in bloodshed. Aiden snickered quietly to himself.

"We stand our grounds and stay alert of our surroundings. We need to keep these people safe, so stay in contact with each other. If this wasn't an animal, then we know what our biggest threat is."

Aiden knew that Sam thought it was another bloodsucker, but he was reluctant to tell the tribe. Why?

"If it was a leech, how do we know the other ones won't side with them?" Aiden asked, suddenly deciding that he would be the one to speak up and reveal their biggest fears.

Sam was silent for a few moments, as if he were pondering on how to challenge that. But instead, he looked in Aiden's eyes with worry in his own deep set of eyes. "We don't know. So don't trust them, any of you."

Quil and Embry gave Aiden a look that luckily no one else caught. Did they truly believe that Aiden wanted anything to do with the bloodsucker's kid, Estella? Or whatever her name was?

He returned their look with a nasty glare, and marched off towards the forest with the rest of the pack.

But really, who was he kidding? Estella Cullen hadn't left his mind since he first set eyes on her.

**Estella**

As soon as Estella walked through the door of her family's home, she immediately sensed that something was wrong.

Edward was gone with Bella for the evening, as usual. But everyone else was gathered around the living room looking very uneasy and concerned. Esme quickly took Estella in her arms and guided her towards the white love seat gingerly.

"Ellie, there's something important we need to tell you." Her father said, sounding somewhat calm. He smiled softly at her, trying to show her that everything was okay. Rosalie, however, did not seem at ease.

"Is Edward-"

"He's fine." Alice said, confidently. Rosalie began pacing back and forth across the room, her beautiful face pinched up in a frown.

"Just tell her." She snapped, her voice sharp like a whip. Esme tightened her grip on Estella protectively.

"There was an attack tonight on a man in Forks. The police believe it to be an animal attack, but…" Carlisle's voice drifted off tensely, looking at Esme for help.

"We think it was one of us." Jasper exclaimed, sounding a bit edgier than Carlisle. Alice gave him a pleading look, but he simply smiled gently in return. Estella slowly felt her anxiety leave her body, causing her to fully relax against her mother.

"There's a vampire in the area?" She asked, shocked. "Who?"

"We aren't familiar with them, and Alice has not had a vision of them." Jasper replied evenly. "But she's keeping her eyes open. You have nothing to worry about, Estella. You're safe."

"I'm not worried about myself!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm worried about all of _you!"_

At that, Emmet burst out laughing, his voice booming off the walls like a boomerang. "Now _that _was hilarious. Do you really have that little faith in us, kid?"

Esme ran her fingers lightly through Estella's hair. "Haven't I told you that you never have to worry about any of us, sweetheart? I assure you that we will all be safe. We're only ever worried about you."

"She's absolutely right, Ellie." Carlisle added, walking over to grasp his daughter's hand tightly. "Do not worry about us. Our only worry has ever, and will always be, you."

Estella felt very comforted by her family, but she still couldn't help but to worry about them. They meant the entire universe to her, and if their safety was ever in jeopardy, she would have no idea how to protect them.

"Does Edward know what happened?" She asked.

Alice nodded. "He took Bella to the police station where he father works. Apparently the man who was killed was a good friend of Chief Swan."

"We'll be on alert for these new vampires in our area. Of course, Estella, you'll have to be extra careful." Her father said, nodding to everyone else as if they needed reminding. This meant for Estella, that her freedom would be even more limited.

Her mother seemed to sense her worry as she kissed the top of her head tenderly. "It'll be alright, little one. Of course you can still do the same things. But one of us will never be far from you. That's all."

A question was blossoming in the back of her mind, but she was too scared to ask. Luckily for her, Edward wasn't around to read her mind.

This definitely was not good.

Estella lay in bed that night, unable to find sleep. She was very still under the covers with her eyes wide open, having the urge to keep her eyes planted on her window. She had the crazy fear that a vampire was going to poke its head in her window and try to attack her family.

Naturally, she knew that could never happen.

But the "what if's" continued to flood her head and the burning question was still rising to the surface. Sooner or later, she'd find the courage to ask her father. Carlisle was always the one people went to with their problems, whether they were important or not. When Alice had difficulty with her visions, she'd go to him. Edward had recently been cooped up in their father's office throughout the days, most likely talking to him about Bella.

Estella fumbled as she flung the covers off of her body and headed out her bedroom door, only to turn right smack into a wall. No, an _Alice _wall.

"I've been waiting out here forever, it took you long enough to finally get up." Before Estella could reply, she took her hand and led her down the staircase. "Although I'm not as gifted as Edward, I still knew what you wanted. Carlisle's waiting for you."

"Does mom know?" Estella asked, deciding that it wasn't worth it to ask any other questions. Her sister still ceased to amaze her.

Alice shook her head. "She's out hunting with everyone else. I didn't think you wanted anyone else to know."

Estella squeezed her sisters' hand in grateful response.

Alice opened the heavy office door that revealed their father sitting behind his cluttered desk. He smiled up at them as they both sat down on a soft couch against one of the walls. Estella turned to Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"Edward will read your mind, Alice. You better keep this hidden."

"Are you accusing me of not having secretive secret keeping abilities, Estella Carlisle? I am insulted-"

"Perhaps this should just be Estella and I, mmm?" Carlisle suggested, trying not to offend Alice. She sighed dramatically and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the doors behind her. Carlisle turned to face Estella and smiled warmly at her.

"You're very lucky that your mother isn't here- she'd be upset with me because it's a school night. How can I help you, little one?"

Estella wasn't entirely sure how to ask the question, but she quickly decided that there really was no easy way. So after taking a deep breath, she faced her father and spoke confidently.

"What if this vampire sees me and tells the Volturi that I exist? Will you all be killed?"

Her fathered stuttered for a moment, the only time Estella had ever seen her father look uncomfortable or at a loss for words. He gripped the edge of the table for support as he stood to walk towards her.

"Estella…I don't have an answer to your question. We're going to do everything in our power to ensure that no one, especially _you, _comes in contact with this vampire. But we also have a fear that you must be aware of." He hesitated, letting his words sink in. "There could very easily be more than one."

Estella sat open-mouthed. "A clan? Like ours?"

"Possibly. Based on the looks of the attack, I could easily say that there was more than one vampire involved. Multiple bite marks revealed-"

"I don't want to hear the details!" She wailed, jumping up from her seat in terror. "If there's more than one, how can any of you stand a chance? You'd want to waste your time protecting me, instead of protecting _yourselves?_"

"Estella, calm down." Carlisle said quickly, taking both of her arms in his hands securely. "Alice will know if and when they arrive; we will be prepared. But you need not to worry. Are you forgetting that there is also a pack of werewolves in LaPush, protecting everyone as well?"

Aiden.

How could she forget?

**Esme**

When everyone returned back from hunting, Carlisle took Esme into his office to speak privately with her. She immediately feared that something was wrong with Estella, because of the recent events in Forks.

"Ellie-"

"Shh, darling." Carlisle said softly, placing a finger gently to her lips. His touch was enough to cause her to melt and completely relax her body against his. She shut her eyes and leaned towards his mouth just as someone else walked in the room.

They both turned to find Edward looking a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, hello. I had a question for you both but I suppose it could wait until the morning."

Esme smiled lightly and stepped forward to give her son attention. "Of course you can ask us now, Edward." Carlisle nodded encouragingly in agreement.

"Do you think it would be an incredibly dangerous idea to have Bella over for a game of baseball?"

Esme hadn't expected that question, and she assumed that Carlisle hadn't either. "I think it would be a great idea." Carlisle said sincerely. "We would like to see her again."

"I also think you should speak with Ellie," Esme added. "_And _Rosalie. They're feeling a bit…slighted."

Edward dramatically rolled his golden eyes and nodded. "Yes, of course - Although I am a bit reluctant to speak with Rosalie." At that, he shut the door securely behind him as he swept graciously from the room.

"Now, where were we?" Carlisle asked teasingly, just before he pressed his mouth tenderly to hers. She gently put a hand up to his chest to decline the passionate moment.

"There was something you wanted to tell me," She said softly in his ear. His breath trickled down her spine, causing her to lose control and allow herself to lean into his body as he once again pressed his lips to hers.

…..

When Esme went upstairs to wake her daughter, she found the bedroom door already wide open with the bed neatly made, sunlight pouring through the bay window like a waterfall. Confused, she poked her head in the bathroom, only to find the room empty, along with Ellie's makeup and hair products. Where was she?

"Estella?" Esme called, walking down the hallway to check the other bedrooms. She knocked lightly on Jasper and Alice's room, not wanting to disturb them. Alice wedged open the door and shook her head at Esme.

"Carlisle took her to Camille's house last night when you were out hunting. Didn't he tell you?" She asked, surprised.

Esme frowned. "No, he didn't. It was a school night; I don't understand why he'd do that."

Alice shrugged her shoulders as she walked through the doorway and headed down the staircase, with Jasper trailing behind her. Esme followed along down the stairs, preparing herself for a brief word with her erratic husband. It wasn't until the morning when Esme had realized that Carlisle wanted to talk to her about something, but passion stood in the way of conversation. As she walked past the living room, she realized that she hadn't spent a lot of time with her youngest child the past night; did something occur that Carlisle never talked to Esme about?

She found her husband in his office, immersed in a large stack of medical terminology books. After centuries of studying medicine, Carlisle had long since memorized each and every term that confused everyone else around him. Esme couldn't help but to grin at her productive husband.

"I heard our Ellie had an eventful night?" She asked, sitting down across from him. He gently pushed aside a stack of thick worn books and smiled shyly at her.

"Ellie was feeling a bit lonesome, and she wanted to spend the night with Camille. Alice and I weren't the most attentive of company," He explained carefully. "I'm sorry if I upset you, darling."

How could she be angry with him, ever? Carlisle was the most compassionate man she had ever and will ever meet. He had an immense gift for understanding and sympathizing with others around him. It was only natural that he felt the same towards his beloved daughter.

"Emmet was going to pick them up and take them to school," He offered. "Would you like to do something special with her tonight?"

But Esme was drifting off, having a deep feeling that something was simply not right, although she wasn't able to fully place a finger on it. "How did Ellie seem last night?"

"A bit anxious, I believe. That's why I thought it was best for her to get some fresh air."

"Did she say why she was feeling that way?" She asked, as worry blossomed like a flower in her chest.

"She has fears, Esme, of the Volturi. She came to me in confidence and asked me not to share her fears with you."

Before Esme could object, he spoke again quickly yet calmly. "Please do not feel slighted. Ellie knows how much you worry for her; she didn't want to trouble or upset you."

"But I'm her mother! She knows that she can approach me with any fear, worry or-"

"I reminded her of that, love. I also told her that she need not worry about the Volturi; Alice follows their every move, and they are not coming here in the near future. These recent attacks will not continue; we will make sure of it."

"But Carlisle, don't you ever fear what would happen_ if_ they discovered her existence? I know I do, each day." Esme said softly, emotion clogging her throat. Carlisle moved quickly around the large desk to place his arms securely around his wife. "Oh, Carlisle, I couldn't bear the thought of her being in danger."

"Shhh, my love. It's alright. I promise you, everything is fine. Estella is safe and sound. We would never let anything happen to her; _especially _her mother. I hear that she is as fierce as a lioness."

_Estella_

When her father had dropped her off at Camille's house the night before, he had looked over at her in the car and nodded towards the house. "I trust that you'll stay here tonight? No midnight rendezvous?"

"I wasn't planning on any," She teased. "No worries, dad. I just need some fresh air. You know, less vampire."

Carlisle reached over to kiss his daughter lightly on the cheek. "I understand, Ellie. What would you like me to tell your mother when she returns?"

Estella hesitated, unsure of how to approach the topic with her mother. Naturally, Esme wouldn't be happy to come home and find her daughter out on a school night, but Estella _needed _to get away.

"Camille is upset and needs someone to comfort her?" She suggested.

Carlisle chuckled as he unlocked the car doors. "Let's get you inside, Ellie. I'll think of something."

When Camille's mother answered the door, Estella tried not to laugh at her expression when she saw Carlisle. Most often, women of all ages would glance at Carlisle and force themselves to look away; his looks were breath taking, and Estella was able to admit that. Laura smiled down at Estella and welcomed her inside the warm house.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen. I hope all is well with your family." She didn't hesitate at the word _family _like many others did. She didn't see anything abnormal about the Cullen's at all, to Estella's relief.

"And you as well. Thank you very much for allowing Estella to spend the night- I've received a call from the hospital and I'd rather not leave her alone tonight."

"Everyone is out on a camping trip." Estella added.

Laura waved her hand in the air carelessly. "We love having her. Camille was thrilled to have a sleepover." She leaned her neck out towards the staircase and called up to Camille for her to come down and be sociable.

"Well, I should be leaving. Someone will be here to take the two of you girls to school." Carlisle said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ellie. Goodnight, Ms.-"

"Oh please, call me Laura!" She said playfully, grinning from ear to ear. Estella needed to have a serious talk to Camille about her mother flirting with Estella's father.

Once he left, she flew up the staircase to find her best friend talking on the phone in her closet quietly, muffled by a disarray of clothes and purses that were long out of style. Estella moved a rack of colorful neon t-shirts aside to look down at her friend, who silently held a finger to her fully glossed lips.

"Who is it?" Estella whispered, moving to sit on the floor in front of the closet. _Emi, _Camille mouthed.

Several seconds later, Camille was snapping her cell phone shut and moving to step out of her crowded closet. "Emi's been doing some research- you won't _believe _this." She said, sounding like a gossipy normal teenager.

It took very little to surprise Estella these days, considering that the world was flocked with vampires and werewolves.

"What's up?" Estella asked.

Camille's eyes were wide and beaming with gossip tonight. "You know that kid you punched? Aiden?"

"I didn't really _punch _him, I just-"

"He's moved around a lot, like you have. Quil and Embry told Emi that he hasn't dated a lot, and-"

Estella rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me, Camille? Why does any of this matter?"

"_Because_," She said dramatically, "Aiden has met you before."

Estella was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what Camille actually meant. What if…..

No. It couldn't be possible.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pretending to not be too interested. "Like we went to the same school or something?"

"No, not like that. Emi and Quil talked for a _really _long time. I totally think that they've been hooking up and-"

"Camille."

"Sorry! Emi said that _Quil _said that Aiden has known you all your life."

What the heck was that supposed to mean? The only time that Estella had ever seen or really "known" Aiden was through her dreams, and nothing more. It was only the past month that Estella had actually met him face to face. What was Quil talking about?

Unless Aiden had been having the same visions.


	13. Chapter 13

_Esme_

Each morning when Esme would pad down the hall to wake her daughter, she would constantly wonder to herself: How many more mornings did she have? What would happen when Estella would age and go to college? When she would pass up her parents and grow older than them? Esme couldn't imagine looking at a forty year old daughter in the eye, at an age Esme would never reach; it seemed absolutely surreal to her.

Esme tenderly woke her daughter, who seemed unusually peaceful for a Monday morning. Normally, Estella would toss and turn beneath the covers, hiding her face under her pillow and refusing to face the day. After Esme managed to get her child out of bed, she headed down the stairs to make Ellie breakfast. Alice was sitting at the counter with Edward, who looked as if he had a question for Esme.

"What is it, Edward? I can tell you've got something stirring around."

"I was wondering if perhaps we could have Bella over for a game of baseball. Alice said there's going to be some storms later this evening, so the weather will be perfect."

"What do you say, Esme? I think it would be a good time! We're better than any major league team, anyway." Alice chirped.

Esme chuckled at that. "We also have to keep in mind that she's human- we don't want to scare her."

"It takes a lot to frighten Bella Swan," Edward said, smirking. "I think she would love to join us. I just need to convince everyone else that it's a good idea."

At that, they all pictured Rosalie and Estella, who would most certainly put up a fight.

_Estella _

Baseball was definitely one of Estella's favorite traditions of their family. When the weather was just right, they'd gather a few fields away and play some intense baseball. Estella used to waddle around the field when she was little, wishing so desperately that she could fly around the bases like her family could. Nowadays, Estella enjoyed sitting back and watching the events unfold. She truly felt that she was at a major league game.

The only problem? Bella was joining them.

Edward seemed genuinely excited to have his _girlfriend _join them for baseball, but Rosalie and Estella didn't feel the same way. Rosalie resented Bella because she didn't want Edward to get his heart shattered- he was the most sensitive man in the house, and everyone worried about him having a stake in the heart, just like in the dramatic movies.

"You'll have fun, sweetie." Esme said, ruffling her daughter's hair as they sat outside that breezy afternoon.

"Yeah, there will finally be another weakling to sit and watch us." Emmet joked. Rosalie whooped him across the back of the head.

Estella hadn't spoken much with Bella; she seemed like a really nice girl. Truth was, Estella was still a bit jealous of her. Emmet was the brother she'd attempt to rough house with, while Jasper was the one she'd sit and talk to, as he'd tell stories about being in the war. She loved them both dearly, but she had a special connection with Edward. The relationship was completely unlike the relationships she had with her other brothers; Edward was different. She could go hunting with him, they'd walk through the woods, and he'd just sit and talk with her about anything. Estella could easily tell him her deepest fears, and she'd always trust that he'd keep things to himself. Nowadays, he spent his time with Bella. Estella missed having those special moments with her brother.

When it was time to head out, Emmet swung Estella on his back as they raced out to the fields, ready to go for the win. Esme always ran closely beside Emmet, making sure Estella didn't accidentally get flung off by her reckless brother.

Estella plopped down in a grassy spot beside her mother, who was usually the referee. She was the only one who actually played fair, after all. Everyone was warming up as the sun peered through the trees. After a few moments, Edward and Bella appeared in the clearing.

Esme walked over to talk to Bella, while Rosalie cast Estella a dark look. Edward and Rosalie had had a small argument the night before about Bella's presence at the game, but naturally Edward won.

"Ellie, Bella is going to join you today. Isn't nice to have someone to watch the game with?" Esme offered, patting Bella on the back. Bella smiled in response, looking a bit uncomfortable. She had no idea what to expect from a bunch of vampires, but Estella couldn't exactly blame her.

Instead, Estella smiled warmly up at Bella and patted the grass beside her. "Trust me, you won't wanna miss this. I've been watching this my entire life, and I still get excited every time."

"They don't let you play?" Bella asked, jokingly. Estella and Esme both laughed at that.

"She'd probably fall and break something." Emmet called, making a face at Estella. She replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Alright guys, let's start!" Esme called, assuming the position as the ref. Jasper was up to bat, with Rosalie naturally pitching. She was definitely one of the toughest players in the family.

Estella felt that she needed to make somewhat casual conversation with Bella, but she couldn't help but to feel a bit uncomfortable. It's not as if there was any tension, but she just couldn't get used to the fact that her beloved brother was _dating _someone.

Staring out at the field, Estella was brought back to her younger years of running around the bases, pretending that she was as fast as everyone else. She had memories of her brothers and sisters chasing her around the fields, with Estella squealing in delight. Emmet always got yelled at for being too rough with her; he'd be constantly swinging her up in his arms and hanging her upside down, with her long curls dancing in front of her face like curtains. At the end of the day, Estella always preferred to be near her mother. If Esme wasn't in her sight, Estella would always be anxious, even with the help of Jasper.

Estella couldn't help but to wonder how much things changed as she grew older. Of course she loved her mother with all her heart, but she didn't feel as close to her as she once had. Was it simply a part of growing up?

As she became lost in her thoughts, Bella started up a conversation that brought Estella back to planet earth.

"What's it like?" Bella asked quietly. Estella looked over at her curiously.

"Living with vampires?"

Bella blushed, obviously embarrassed that she asked. Estella laughed, feeling guilty that she embarrassed her.

"It's kind of a roller coaster, I guess you could say. Everyone is completely different. You've got Rosalie, the drama queen-"

"What did you just say?" Rosalie called, sounding irritated.

"And then there's Emmet, the teddy bear. If you're ever having a bad day, he's the one who will cheer you up- no matter what. We can all count on him."

Bella laughed. "He's definitely got some….personality."

"Most definitely," Estella agreed. "And Edward, he's my superhero. I'm extremely lucky to have him as my brother."

Bella shifted uncomfortably beside her, unsure of how to continue the conversation. "I don't want to seem like I'm stealing him from you. But I guess I'll admit that I've grown sort of attached to him."

"He tends to have that effect on people." Estella said.

Esme turned to face the girls with a bright smile on her face. "How do you like baseball, Bella?"

"Go team!" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Edward was laughing heartily from across the field. At that moment, Estella could truly see in her brother's eyes how much he cared for Bella. He stared at her as if she were the only person in the entire universe. Part of it killed Estella, but the other part of it made her proud to know how special of a person Edward was. Even though he wasn't Esme's biological son, he seemed to have the same capacity to love as fiercely as she could.

Bella was staring longingly at him, seeming to want to be at his side. It was a beautiful thing to witness, Estella had to admit. She wished that Rosalie could understand it as well.

"Did Edward tell you that I was adopted too?" Estella asked, grabbing Bella's attention. She turned to face Estella, looking surprised.

"No, he said that you're Carlisle's."

"And mine." Esme said, walking over to kiss the top of Estella's head. "I carried Ellie for nine months. Having her was one of the greatest moments of my life. I've been so blessed-"

"_Mom-"_

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just love you so much, sometimes I need to voice it to others who don't know." Esme replied.

Bella smiled, appearing comfortable with speaking to the two of them. "I do know," She said quickly. "It's very obvious."

Esme raised an eyebrow curiously. "Sometimes I fear that I show it too much. I think that I overwhelm my children."

"Edward explained how you all have gifts," Bella said. "Alice has visions, and Edward can read thoughts. He told me that your love is your gift."

Estella knew the story- many sleepless nights Estella would be curled up in bed with her dad beside her comfortingly, telling her the story of how her mother's strong sense of love was carried over into her new life. When she was little, Estella couldn't understand. But now, it was evident that her mother was the one who could love the most fiercely and tenderly.

"Everyone has the capacity to love." Esme said. "I love my children with every piece of my soul."

"You have a beautiful family." Bella said.

Estella and Esme shared a soft glance, as a strong feeling of warmth passed between them. Estella looked her mother in the eyes, wondering if her mother wished that things were the same as they were when Ellie was little. All of the times when Estella would cling to her mother's side, wondering why she'd bruise her hands if she grabbed too hard, and not understanding when her family sat her down to explain why.

"Ow, mommy. That really hurt." Estella had said, at five years old. She had grabbed her mother's legs far too tightly, feeling as if she had grabbed a brick and hurt her tiny hands. Esme reached down to grab her daughter, who ran down the hall of the home they had been living in at the time. Rosalie attempted to grab her sister, who also ran away in fear of getting hurt again. Estella could recall the pain in her mother's eyes, realizing that her child was afraid of her. Of course, Carlisle had sat Estella down and explained that she needed to be careful, because she didn't realize her own strength. Years later, Estella knew why her father told her the things he did that day. If they would have told Estella that her parents were stronger than they looked and could easily hurt her, chances are, Estella would have repeated it at school.

Suddenly, Alice snapped her head up from the field and her eyes glazed over in deep thought. Everyone immediately went still, realizing that Alice was having a vision.

"Alice?" Esme called, worry creeping up in her voice. Bella looked over anxiously at Edward, who quickly approached their side.

"You can take my place, Esme." He said to their mother. Esme nodded and headed out into the field, walking over to Alice to make sure she was okay. Estella looked to each of her family members, wondering what was going on.

Edward instructed Bella to take her hair down and hang it around her face, obviously trying to hide her strong scent. He planted himself in front of Bella, and nodded over at Estella.

"Don't leave each other's side." He said coolly.

"What's happening, Edward? Who's coming?" Estella asked, anxiously. Obviously whoever was coming was not invited; she could sense the tension among her family forming across the field.

"Alice saw three headed our way," He muttered, trying to soften the words for Bella so she wouldn't panic. "She said they just want to play, but we're not taking any chances." He looked up at Bella in despair. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It was so stupid of me to reveal you like this."

"Don't, Edward, it's-"

"They're coming." Alice called, sounding uneasy. Estella immediately wished that her family was at her side. Not for protection, but to simply be together. Estella feared what could happen to her family if violence ever arose.

**Aiden**

He couldn't get Estella out of his mind, and the sad part was that everyone else knew it. They'd groan whenever Aiden was around them, pleading that he'd stop thinking about the bloodsucker. Aiden knew she was human; she was too fragile to not be. He felt the way her wrist snapped when she attempted to deck him in the face, which he had found hilarious.

Aiden sat out on his front porch, staring aimlessly out at the woods before him. He pictured walking through the trees with a girl, who would grip his hand in fear of getting lost. He'd reassure her that everything would be fine; he'd easily protect her.

How different would Estella be? Would she let him lead her through the forest, a place that had become his home?

That's when he realized it.

Aiden hadn't imprinted on her, so how come he couldn't get her out of his mind? Was it because he felt so drawn to her for her beauty and personality, that she had become irresistible to him? Or could he still imprint on her or even someone else? The other guys obsessed about finding someone to imprint on- Aiden never cared. Love had never been a part of his life, so why should it matter now?

Yet, Estella made him wonder how different his life would be if he had love.

But he knew one thing; it was time to find out.


End file.
